Can You Remember Tears?
by Kurapika
Summary: A slight Kuro X Kura here but not a yaoi. Takes place in Kura's past, then continues back in present time. Rating is low now, might change later on. R&R please CHAPTER 7 UP
1. Chapter 01

_Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter dose not belong to me and neither do any of its characters, I am just a fan of the series who likes it enough to spend time writing fanfiction on it so enjoy and such P_

_Additional Notes: Okay you may want to read this before starting into the story. As you might want to be informed that for this particular series of HxH fanfiction I am writing, Kurapika is a girl. I've done plenty of fics with Kurapika as a guy (and fics where you just don't know what he is) and I wanted to write one with Kurapika as a girl. So if you have a problem with that, don't read simple as that._

_This fic also deals with the tender area of Kurapika's past / I know it's not an easy thing to write about and pass off as believable but I will try my best to see if I can make a past for Kurapika that will work and not distort the story too much. I also know that this isn't the first time a fic on Kura-chan's past has been produced, but I still think that it will defiantly hold some kind of originality in it._

_Oh yes, I almost forgot, there is a paring in here… sorta I guess. Kurapika X Kuroro_

_Keep in mind that this is also my first time writing a fic that's not a humor fic **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED** with all that said and done (I believe that is everything) enjoy the story_

_Additional Notes PART 2: Wow, after several years of not working on fanfiction because I was working on getting a novel of mine publish I am back. Unfortunately many complications have arisen in the attempt to get my story published process. (Mainly the length of the story for a novel belonging to a new and unknown author) So I am taking a break from dealing with headaches and releasing it on for all to read, because well, I want people to read it more then anything else really._

_Anyway, while going through my writing folder I decided to enter my old fanfics folder and found this story. I really liked the way this story was going and I feel bad to my readers for suddenly stopping work on it like I did. Luckily though I have decided that even though I don't write fanfiction anymore that I want to finish this fic, starting first with editing of the spelling/grammar/past tense present tense errors that the existing chapters already have._

_So without further babbling on my part, I present you with 'Can You Remember Tears?'_

**Hunter X Hunter**

**Can You Remember Tears?**

Hatred… revenge… death… anger… sorrow… loss and betrayal… how long can one live with such things clinging onto them. How long can one hide such things of the past behind them with a smile? And even if one wanted to talk about such things could they ever bring themselves to actually say it? Or would their mouth grow parched and dry at the simple attempt making them unable to speak.

The more one thinks about such things the more lost one will become, until everything else within their lives becomes clouded and nothing is clear anymore, not the past, the present or even the future. All that is and ever will be is the unfortunate emotions one possesses and refuses to let go of.

Nothing else maters because nothing else is there… all that is seen is a thick fog and the emotions of hatred, revenge and hurt, these emotions as clear as day and as red as blood.

Can one who has lived with such emotions and thoughts for so long continue to live without growing insane? If the hatred is etched deep enough into their hearts would they ever be able to let it go? Are they doomed to forever never know the feeling of being able to smile and truly be at peace? Blinded by the illusion that peace will come with revenge these hearts will never know peace, for revenge never calms the heart but instead puts you deeper into pain and hurt.

Even knowing this, that revenge will only make her heart ach more and her loss more tragic, that revenge will only succeed in making the haunting voices from the past louder and more pounding. One still chooses to pursue it, this revenge. Even when knowing well that such actions will only make the pain more intense this figure believes it is the only action they can take, as the revenge she is trying so desperately to grasp is not for her, but for those who have fallen.

**Chapter One: The Reminder of That Time**

"Wow! It's so cute!" Neon exclaims with much excitement in her voice as the young energetic teenager holds up a dress for all to see, the young girl having just picked it off a store rack from a choice of many others. The outfits soft pink color blending will with her long pink hair. "It'll go great with the lipstick I picked out!"

Her bodyguards where positioned around the store each one looking about as enthusiastic as a block of wood to be shopping with her. Neon of course knew that but pushed the fact aside, after all, there was no reason to let the grumpy mood of her guardians interfere with something she loved doing.

She held the dress up against her body, it seemed as if was a perfect fit, almost as if it were tailored just for her. She turns to the bodyguard nearest to her she asks the question each of them where tired of hearing by now. "What do you think? Do you think I'll look good in this?"

Neon frowns at her bad luck, the bodyguard the happened to be closest to her was the stern faced blonde who rarely very responded to anything she said especially when it came to her shopping for clothing. Of course the blonde probably didn't know much about clothes and fashion judging from what she chose to wear all the time.

After a while of not getting a response Neon asks the question again. "HEY! Look at me! What do you think?"

Neon grumbles bitterly as her guard continued to ignore her, Neon not able to see how someone with such a dull personality had managed to become her father's new and most trusted 'pet?' "Are you even listening to me? Hey!" Neon forcefully takes hold of the blonde's ear yanking on it and quickly getting her attention. "I said 'Are you listening to me?"

Kurapika winces slightly at the sudden pain, the guard instead of getting offended by the gesture reminding herself that she should have known better then to daze off when Neon was around as Neon always seemed to bother her the most when she happened to be deep in thought. Instead of losing her temper and lashing out Kurapika instead takes a tired breath and calmly pushed Neon's hand away from her as she regains her composure. "It's fine." She hadn't been listening at all to what Neon had been saying but it was most obviously over something she had found in the store.

Neon isn't satisfied with this response Kurapika had given to her. "You didn't even look!"

Kurapika takes a second to take a quick glace at the dress to amuse Neon before going back to gazing at nothing. "It's fine."

"You didn't even give yourself the chance to think it over!" Neon clenches her teeth as she turning around in a huff. That person was completely impossible for her to deal with at times. "I want to go somewhere else! The mood in this store isn't to my liking."

Kurapika sighs to herself aware that them having to now carry and pay for all of Neon's things to travel to the next overpriced shop with most likely her doing. Neon usually did this when she was annoyed with the Kurata and would often try to lose her when going to the next place in hopes of being able to enjoy her shopping experience without Kurapika's presence. Although Neon had never managed to lose Kurapika, the guard pretty good when it came to hunting her down, it was still worth trying just incase she did managed to somehow loose her.

Shinritsu walks alongside Kurapika as the group begins their mood, the woman talking to her in her low melodic voice. "Are you alright?"

Kurapika turns towards her companion. "I'm just fine." She didn't really know why she even bothered lying to Shinritsu, as her companion could tell how anyone was feeling even before asking them. If Kurapika had been able to disguise the sound Shinritsu could hear coming from her heart then maybe she might have had a chance at disguising her mood and feelings, but that unfortunately was not the case.

Shinritsu shakes her head at Kurapika's response. It was hard to become close to Kurapika, no mater how well and close of a friend you happened to be Kurapika would never open up, never say a word about how she felt. Even if you could get something personal from Kurapika all she would talk about was her murdered clan and her thirst for revenge, nothing more then that. Not the details of how it happened, not how she managed to survive, and defiantly not a word about the people who where lost. It was a wall that it seemed no one could get through.

Instead Shinritsu changes the topic turning the conversation to Neon. "She's trying her best."

Kurapika looks surprised to hear these words as she looks back at the pink haired girl in front of them. "Trying?"

Shinritsu nods her head also directing her gaze at Neon. "She's still shaken over what happened… and she trying her best not to let it bother her and is pushing forward. It took a while for her to be able to smile comfortably again."

Kurapika closes her eyes as she let Shinritsu's words sink in. Smile comfortably? What did that mean? A smile was a smile wasn't it?

Shinritsu continues knowing the silent pondering of her friend was Kurapika's way of responding to some things. "Her heart, mind and soul can all smile at once Kurapika. There are many people that cannot do that."

Kurapika stops walking as an even deeper frown fills her face, now it was clear that Shinritsu was talking about her, but what she meant by the comment exactly wasn't all that clear. "Are you saying I'm being miserable?"

Kurapika doesn't get a response as Shinritsu continues to follow Neon allowing Kurapika to figure out the answer to that question on her own.

Kurapika sighs as she stops following Neon to the next store for a moment to turn her head towards the sky above her. "Heart, mind and soul at once… only children can smile so carelessly…" She takes her eyes from the sky above her looking back to the others only to find that Neon and the rest of her guardians where gone, the always seeming to move faster when Kurapika happened to be preoccupied with something. Kurapika sighs to herself as she moves forward glad at Neon was at least easy to find.

A cold feeling suddenly fills Kurapika's body. She holds her breath slowly looking around her and carefully taking in her surroundings. Someone was watching her, someone with a heart as dark and cold as a dead raven. She knew this feeling well by now, she had felt it before several times. She narrowed her eyes as they began to burn, Kurapika thankful that the contacts where able to keep anyone from noticing her eyes change from their normal color into a bright crimson.

Where was he? She knew he was here, no one else had such an aura to him that made her eyes burn with such anger. There! She quickly turns around, jumping back and landing within a fighting stance ready to attack at any moment. Standing only a few feet from the spot Kurapika once stood in was the ex-Ryodan leader who had been behind her, watching her.

Kurapika glared spitefully at the black haired figure. What was he doing here? Was he following her?

Kuroro smiles as he answers her questions before she could even ask them. "Relax… I'm not here to fight you. You're only making a fool of yourself in such a public place."

Kurapika frowns bitterly as she let her body relax but at the same time kept her mind as watchful as ever. There was no trusting Kuroro there was always something up his sleeve, always a purpose to the things he did. After all, Kuroro and the rest of the Ryodan had no trouble killing people in crowded areas for all to see she knew that! Kuroro would be just as comfortable attacking her now as he would be in an area where only the two of them where.

Kuroro keeps his smile on his face, he could tell Kurapika hated it when he smiled so carelessly in any situation and did it just to spite her. "We keep running into each other. It's as if the hands of fate want us to see one another."

Kurapika narrows her eyes clenching her fist tighter. It was hard for her to keep any sort of calm attitude around this man. "It's my misfortune." She stares at Kuroro's face unfaltering. "What do you want?"

"Perhaps another serving of tea?"

Kurapika growls angrily at the comment reminded of when Kuroro had describe Kurapika's kidnapping of him as meaningless as drinking a cup of tea. "Get to the point!"

Kuroro turns walking away from her. "There is no real reason. As you said it's to your misfortune we continue to run into one another." He stops for a moment not looking back yet still talking to her. "How long will you continue to live in your solitude?"

The blonde continues to glare angrily at him. In most situations like this it would be smart to just walk away and ignore who ever was speaking to her, but not with him. You couldn't turn you back on him not for a second. "What business is it of yours?"

Kuroro closes his eyes as he continues to walk, she was just as stubborn as ever. Although he thrived in angering her it was not something he should be doing at the moment, after all much like Kurapika did at the moment, he had his own agenda to take care of. "You haven't kept your promise."

Kurapika's mood suddenly changes, her attitude slightly faltering from the comment that seemed to come out of nowhere. "Promise…?" Her heart was still racing wildly in fear but her mind was running circles as she throughout over the simple sentence Kuroro had just said to her. Promise? What Promise? What the hell did he mean? She opens her mouth to speak but instead falls silent. Kuroro was already gone, having slipped away in the spilt seconds Kurapika had taken to try and make sense of what he had said. "Where is he?"

She scans her surroundings once more before reluctantly backing off and returning to Neon and the others. It wasn't normal to just run into your most hated enemy for no reason, there had to be a reason for their meeting she was sure of it.

"Now what are you ignoring me for?"

Kurapika's mind is quickly brought back to the present, Kurapika sighing as she looks back to Neon she haven not meant to start thinking about other things this time and for probably the first time in her life Neon had managed to catch her completely off guard. "It's fine, it's nice…"

Neon makes a sour expression while her other bodyguards stare at Kurapika blankly. Obviously she had said the wrong thing. "Your were ignoring me again!"

Kurapika leans back in her chair holding her head, she had completely forgotten that they had stopped for a bite to eat. Neon had probably asked her to get a refill for her drink or something like that. "I'm listening now… what did you say?"

Neon shifts in her chair and leans onto the table as she stares into Kurapika's face, the action making the blonde a little nervous. What the hell could she want now? Neon curiously asks her question, Kurapika often thinking about something, this something possibly being something of interest. "What is it you're always thinking about anyways?"

Kurapika stares back at her not sure of how she was supposed to answer that question. Thinking about? Revenge, her hatred for the Ryodan, the eyes she was trying so desperately to find. Instead of answering Neon's question Kurapika simply closes her eyes gets out of her chair questioning Neon on what it was she had originally asked of her. "Did you want a refill or something?"

"You changed the topic!" Neon quickly complains not at all pleased with her refusal to answer her. She grabs onto Kurapika's arm forcing her to sit back down. "I bet I know what it is!"

"Do you?" Kurapika sarcastically answers knowing that it was impossible for Neon to really know what she had going through her head.

Neon smiles sitting up straight and crossing her arms in an all-knowing sort of way. "You're thinking about a guy."

"Is that so?"

"Don't act innocent! Why else would you daze off so suddenly?"

"Daze off? You're mistaken."

"You don't have to be so shy about it! Everyone finds someone then like at some time. Even grumpy, dull, untalktive people like yourself."

Kurapika frowns slightly annoyed buy Neon's description of her. "I'm not grumpy. I'm serious…"

Neon smiles as she sits back down into her seat. "Hey, hey! Tell me what he's like okay?"

Kurapika is about to snap a cocky remark but stops. There was no point in harassing her any farther, after all she had a rough time in York Shin. Instead she tilts her head to the side the inamused look still on her face as she tried to think of something that would amuse her. "Let's see… where do I begin? To tell you the truth there really is a boy that's had a great impact on me."

Neon smiles excitedly leaning in closer to her, as if it would help to hear Kurapika's low tone better. "Yes! Yes! Continue!"

"He's really stubborn… and not all that wise, but that doesn't mean he isn't smart. He tends to see things that I and other people don't and I've respected him since I first met him. He talks to animals, understand them too, he likes fishing, is short… wears a green jacket and shorts, is really carefree and happy-"

Neon stops Kurapika from saying anything farther a confused look on her face. "It sounds like you're describing a 12 year old!"

"I am."

"WHAT?"

Kurapika takes a sip of his drink and beings to explain. "What wrong with that? I told you that there was a boy that had a great impact on me. He is a very good friend of mind and his actions leave such a mark on me that they force me to think differently."

Neon frowns not pleased with Kurapika's play of words. "No, no! Tell me about your crush!"

"Oh, well now that you put it that way it makes things much simpler."

"Okay! Who is he? What's he like!"

"I don't have one."

"WHAT?" Neon frowns sitting back in her chair. "You're so mean… getting me all excited for nothing."

Kurapika smiles slightly as she leans back, the conversation with Neon haven reminded her of the old crew. Every now and again she would find herself thinking back to the hunter exams when she had first met Gon, Killua and Leorio. She hadn't had any companions ever since the slaughter of her clan and then without searching or even warning these three had come.

She pauses a solemn look on her face. _"Since the slaughter of the Kurata Clan…"_ That day… so clearly etched within her mind and impossible to forget, ahe had only been absent from the village for a few hours really not that long, and when she finally returned 'they' had already come… and she was the only one left. After burying her entire clan she had made a promise, a promise to return that which was stolen from them, a vow for revenge. Suddenly it hit her. That hadn't been the only promise she had made that day.

The voice of her younger self played in her head, a glimpse of a memory she had almost forgotten. "When I defeat the person who did this, I'll come back to you."

**END OF CHAPTER**

_Well that's it for chapter one, I'll let you decide on how well it turned out / as this is my first time writing an actual serious fanfiction (I usually just do humor) Please tell me what you think of it, I really like reviews Although I must humbly request that you don't flame me for making Kurapika a girl in this fic ( he is a guy in all the other's I've done, I just really wanted to write one as Kurapika as a girl._

_I know chapter one didn't go very far, but I didn't want to end up making the chapter too long. Originally I had planed to start out in Kurapika's past, but as I thought it out I didn't want it just to be a story of Kurapika's past, I wanted Kurapika to also remember it, as if it really happened._

_I Apologize if anyone acted out of character in this story It's actually been a while since I last watched this series so I hope I still have the characters right, My main concerns being Kurapika as he/she has the biggest part and even one screw up on her personality could spell disaster x.x Neon. I think I made he a little too friendly with her bodyguards. I'm not sure… but I needed Kurapika to talk to someone other then herself, something had to trigger the memory. As for Shinritsu…. I have absolutely no idea how to spell her name properly o if someone could just give me the correct spelling for that I would be a very very happy person._

_Chapter Two shouldn't take too long to put up, as I actually started writing it before this one (as I said before it was originally going to be just Kurapika's past) So I hope you're looking forward to it_

-Kurapika Suki


	2. Chapter 02

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter dose not belong to me, neither do any of its characters. I am just a fan of the series who likes it enough to spend time writing fanfiction on it ^^ so enjoy and such =P  
  
Additional Notes: Okay you may want to read this before starting into the story. As you might want to be informed that for this particular series of HxH fanfiction I am writing, Kurapika is a girl. I've done plenty of fics with Kurapika as a guy (and fics where you just don't know what he is) and I wanted to write one with Kurapika as a girl. So if you have a problem with that, don't read simple as that.  
  
This fic also deals with the tender area of Kurapika's past =/ I know it's not an easy thing to write about and pass off as believable but I will try my best to see if I can make a past for Kurapika that will work and not distort the story too much. I also know that this isn't the first time a fic on Kura-chan's past has been produced, but I still think that it will defiantly hold some kind of originality in it.  
  
Oh yes, I almost forgot, there is a paring in here. sorta I guess. Kurapika X Kuroro  
  
Keep in mind that this is also my first time writing a fic that's not a humor fic YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED with all that said and done (I believe that is everything) enjoy the story ^^  
  
Hunter X Hunter Can You Remember Tears?  
  
The Kurata Clan, the legendary clan that breed the people of the crimson eyes. A small clan of only a few people. A clan with it's own way of living that has been followed since the members of the clan can remember. Idea's that may seem strange to some, but is normal for them.  
  
Children that where raised within the tribe didn't know and where not raised by their parents, instead they where raised by the entire clan, making the bond between it's members strong. The children were kept in a house separate from the others. So that strong bonds between peers could be developed. Everyone input something into the children's teachings yet one thing stayed the same, boys were taught to be boys, and girls were taught to be girls.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Clashing of steel echoes throughout the small village of Kurata. "Hold your stance higher, you look like you're poking at his knees." A blond probably in his late teens points out as he watches the two younger members of the clan fight. A simple spar with two swords to each. A young shorthaired blond boy, sparing with an even younger blonde girl. Whose long hair was tied up in high ponytail. He seemed to be speaking to the girl, who seemed to be the one slightly making the mistakes. "Be ready to block his attacks, if you don't it'll mean the end of the battle and in most cases, your life."  
  
The young girl quickly swings one of her swords upward, blocking the boy's high attack. The blond instructing her quickly calling out to her. "Kurapika! Watch your footing!" Occupied with the attack aimed at her head she missed the attack aimed at her feet and is hit with the non-bladed edge of the sword and sent crashing to the ground. The instructor sighs holding his head. "You're both fighting with two swords. you have to get used to using both and at the same time watching out for both."  
  
Kurapika quickly tries to push herself up off of her back but is stopped when she feels cold steel against her neck. The boy she had been sparing with smiled widely. "I win!"  
  
Kurapika silently pushes the boys blade away from her neck with the blade of her sword sitting up. "You promised that you wouldn't trip me this time Sakri!!"  
  
The boy she had been sparing shrugs his shoulders. "I can't help it, you're always leaving your feet open to attack."  
  
The instructor claps his hands signaling the two to stop talking before they get onto an argument. "Good job the both of you. You both tried hard."  
  
Sakri laughs to himself looking back at Kurapika. "Kurapika tried hard but lost again."  
  
Kurapika quickly jumps to her feet glaring at him. "Watch it!"  
  
"Calm down you two. No need to argue, you two are best friends." He pats Kurapika on the back reassuringly. "You put up a good fight. Sakri is two years more experienced then you so don't feel too bad that you lost."  
  
Sakri nods his head in agreement. "That's right. You're two years younger then me' and you're considered to be in the same skill level as me. You just need to watch you feet, and learn to hold you sword higher."  
  
Kurapika looks back down at her swords. "But. this is the first time I've used bladed swords. I wasn't used to the weight." She smiles putting her weapons to the side walking up to Sakri. "Let's try hand to hand combat this time!"  
  
Sakri smiles as he placing his swords to the side as well. "Sure!" The two get into fighting stances while the instructor shakes his head.  
  
"Don't start until I give the signal. Remember no hitting below the belt, and if either of your eyes change to crimson you'll be disqualified." He swings his arm down giving them the signal to start. "Go!"  
  
Kurapika is about to lunge at Sakri but is stopped when someone grabs onto her ponytail yanking her back causing her to again land on the ground. Kurapika groans in pain as she pushes herself back to her feet. "What was that?"  
  
Sakri looks nervously to the side, holding his arms behind his back, while the young man that had been instructing the two worriedly takes a step back. "Hisa-sensei, I didn't know you where here."  
  
Kurapika gasps. "Hisa-sensei!?" She looks behind her to find an old woman still holding her ponytail. She nervously smiles at her. "Hisa- sensei. what are you doing all the way over here? I thought you had classes to teach."  
  
Hisa, the old woman glares down angrily at Kurapika. "Kurapika! What do you think you're doing!? Who gave you permission to come to the boys classes?"  
  
Kurapika frowns looking to the side. Hisa always caught her by surprise by grabbing onto her hair. She wished her hair were shorter to at least avoid that. "You're classes are so boring though. I thought that I would be would be more useful for me to come here to a more interesting class."  
  
The old woman doesn't look at all pleased with Kurapika's response. "Boring? My classes teach you everything you'll need to know to be an adult. You'll be attending my classes for years before you ever amount to anything more then a child. It takes lots of practice, hard work and training to be able to become a respectful Kurata woman."  
  
The older boy who had been instructing them bows politely to Hisa, talking with as much respect as he could master. "Hisa-sensei. your classes don't fit Kurapika. she's a high spirited and gifted young girl that is not only very wise for her age but a skilled fighter. She wouldn't do well being forced to live like the other Kurata girls. I can't picture her staying at home and doing nothing all day."  
  
The older woman's grip on Kurapika's hair tightened at his remark, Kurapika nervously looks back it him. "Ichiro. you shouldn't have said anything."  
  
"Doing nothing all day." The old Kurata growls under her breath. Her eyes beginning to glow crimson red. "You think what we do is easy??" Sakri gulps as he takes several nervous steps back. Ichiro does the same, realizing now that he had said the wrong thing. "You're the one that has it easy! Just brawling with one another all day. Never doing any real work!"  
  
Ichiro frowns at the response. "That's not true! We do lots of work as well, farming, maintain the buildings, fighting to protect the tribe-"  
  
"All things that don't require you to use your head. AS for use we have work that involves both manual and mental work. How much brains does it take to get into a fight?"  
  
Ichiro crosses his arms stubbornly. "It takes a lot! You have to be able to think quickly and correctly when you're fighting! One wrong move could mean your life."  
  
Kurapika nodes her head in agreement. "It's really not that easy."  
  
Hisa grumbles pointing accusingly at Ichiro with her free hand. "Who do you think you are talking back to your elders? You've only been an instructor for three weeks and you think you already earn the right to talk to me in such a way? Only three weeks ago you where listening to me without question. I can have you removed from you position immediately!"  
  
Ichiro gets a worried look on his face. "This just that I think Kurapika isn't suited for what you have to teach her! That's all. I didn't mean to insult your work."  
  
The old woman begins to grumble to herself as she picks up Kurapika throwing her over her shoulder and carrying her away. "Such nonsense."  
  
Kurapika sighs closing her eyes and waving a farewell to her companions. Sakri waves in response. "I'll see you at supper Kurapika. Try to last through Hisa-sensei's boring classes until then."  
  
Hisa snuffs at the response grumbling under her breath. "Those two know nothing of the hard work the woman of the Kurata go through."  
  
Kurapika glumly closes her eyes. "Hisa-sensei. they really didn't mean any harm. I was the one that went and interrupted Ichiro-sensei's lesson."  
  
"Fighting is childish behavior, you lean nothing there of becoming an adult. You're mature for your age even you should have come to realize that."  
  
"I didn't go there just to fight. What Ichiro-sensei teaches me is interesting, there's so much for him to explain. Every time I get something right he points out another thing I'm doing wrong. There's probably a list of 100 things that I can't do but he'll teach me one by one."  
  
Hisa sighs as she reaches their destination putting Kurapika back down on the ground. "You need to grow up. Fighting is only what children do. You only need to know enough to defend yourself."  
  
"And what if someone really strong comes? How will I be able to defend myself without training?"  
  
Hisa smiles sitting Kurapika down with the rest of the young girl in the Kurata clan. "Then Ichiro and the other boys will protect you."  
  
"And if it's someone that can beat Ichiro?"  
  
"If it was someone who could beat Ichiro you being his student will still be meaningless. Ichiro can only teach you what he knows."  
  
Kurapika frowns, thinking what she had said over. It did make sense. "And if I where able to surpass Ichiro?" The girls around Kurapika begin to laugh at her comment. Kurapika looks over at them a little annoyed. "What's so funny!?"  
  
Hisa's voice rises about the laugher. "Quiet.. Quiet. save such chatter for when you're not being taught by me."  
  
Kurapika sighs as she looks up at the sky. She knew well what Hisa taught, today's lesson was on manners again most likely. Something Kurapika knew and used well for someone her age. Although there where those few incidents where she had let one or two sarcastic remarks slip. but it was still no need for her to be taught everything from square one again.  
  
She got to her feet while Hisa's back was turned to her, slipping away. Excusing herself quietly. "Please excuse me, I have some things to do, I'll catch up with your lecture later." She quickly turns running off unnoticed by the instructor, while the other girls giggle quietly, careful not to laugh loud enough to alert Hisa.  
  
Kurapika knew Hisa as well as she knew everyone else in the tribe. As the tribe was so close to one another everyone seemed to know little details about other. One that Kurapika noted that Hisa has, was that when she lectured she always did it with her eyes closed. As if she where looking into the back of her mind to find the right words to say.  
  
Ichiro was without question the most lenient of the four instructors of the Kurata clan. Of course he was also the youngest, haven taken over for the combat instructor only three weeks ago. He was not as skilled as the old instructor, but he was defiantly more pleasant to be around. Then there was Sakri, Ichiro's best student, and one of Kurapika's closest friends. Sakri was hardest to get angry, and was the only member of the tribe Kurapika had not seen with crimson eyes. She was told that once before a long time ago he had gotten angry enough to have his eyes change crimson, and when they had they had been the brightest any of the Kurata clan had seen. Truly the most beautiful.  
  
Kurapika stops in front of a building, opening the door and walking inside, the dull musty sent of books meeting her nostrils. A woman is quick to notice her entry and smiles over at her. "Welcome back Kurapika, what can I help you with today. Perhaps a nice storybook? I know lots of good stories I can recommend."  
  
Kurapika smiles up at her. "A book on world wide tribal religions and customs."  
  
The knowledge keeper smiles gingerly. "Something like that. That's what I thought. most people who like to read, read stories.. Especially for you age."  
  
"But. Sakri said that there was a tribe that sacrificed first born children I wanted to see if he was telling me the truth."  
  
The woman gets up, walking over to a self and taking a book off handing it to Kurapika. "It's still not finished. there a lot of tribes that have yet to be discovered."  
  
Kurapika opens the book that was handed to her, the information in it written with a quill pen the last quarter of the book's pages blank. "There's a lot of different style of hand writing in this one."  
  
"It's a collective work of many people."  
  
Kurapika grins opening it to the first page turning to leave. "Thanks."  
  
"Where o you think you're going?" The woman snaps at Kurapika before she is able to leave.  
  
Kurapika stops shyly looking back at her. "Well. I was just going to go somewhere else. because if I stay here Hisa-sensei will find me and take me back to classes."  
  
The woman crosses her arms, looking at Kurapika sternly. "That's book can't leave this building."  
  
"I promise I won't ruin it! Please. I don't want to be caught."  
  
The woman sighs closing her eyes. "You're just like me what I was your age. sneaking from Hisa-sensei's classes all the time." She holds her finger to Kurapika's face, talking in a stern voice. "If you get even a scratch on that book!"  
  
Kurapika nods her head. "I get it. I get it. It'll be just fine you have my word!" She turns leaving the building.  
  
The woman smiles lightly as she watches her leave. "That kid."  
  
*********  
  
Kurapika sits quietly under a tree, reading through the book she had been given. She was outside of her village now, near a pond too small to be considered a source of water for the tribe. It was a place that people rarely went to, there was really no reason to go, there was far more prettier places to go, it was a lousy source of drinking water, and there where lots of bug around. It was perfect for avoiding people.  
  
"A tattoo on their arm." She laughs look over at her arm. "If I got a tattoo on my arm Hisa-sensei would have my head!"  
  
She puts the book down, getting up walking over to the water, kneeling next to it splashing it on her face. After all, it was a hot day, people where known to pass out in such heat. She pauses when she sees a strange shadow in the reflection of the water. The more she stared at it, the clearer it became. It looked as if something was standing behind her. ". a man?" She quickly turns around, but finds nothing there. She looks back at the water only to find the shadow gone.  
  
"Gone." Her thought is interrupted when she hears her stomach growl. She sighs holding her stomach as she gets to her feet. "My eye's are playing tricks on me. it must bee from hunger."  
  
She flops down back in front of the tree she was under before. Leaning back and closing her eyes. "I guess I shouldn't have skipped breakfast to avoid Hisa-sensei. she's easy enough to get away from anyway and she just caught me despite. it's almost lunch and I'm starving."  
  
She closes her eyes humming quietly. "I have to get back before lunch or else everyone in the tribe will be mad at me, and not just Hisa-sensei. getting lectured by her is one thing. but the whole tribe."  
  
She opens her eyes the orange horizon from the setting sun meeting her eyes. "Sun's setting early." She quickly jumps to her feet staring at the horizon in shock. "The sun's setting!?!?" She quickly starts running back to the village. "I feel asleep without realizing it! The tribe has noticed my absence without question by now!"  
  
A figure suddenly walks in front of her path Kurapika quickly screech to a halt to avoid running into the figure. He pauses as his features become clearer in the low light. "Sa. Sakri."  
  
The boy grabs onto Kurapika's arm. "Where have you been!? The whole clan's been searching for you!"  
  
A rock fell into the pit of Kurapika's stomach. ". the whole clan."  
  
Sakri turns around pulling Kurapika with him, cuffing his free hand near his mouth. "Oi!!! I found her! She's perfectly safe, not a scratch on her!"  
  
Kurapika quietly follows him back to the village, they where not going to be happy at all with her."  
  
*******  
  
"What where you thinking wandering off for so long!? The entire tribe was worried sick over you! We thought something terrible might have happened to you!"  
  
Kurapika sat quietly with her hands on her lap in front of the clan's leader. The rest of the Kurata clan seated behind her. It was one thing to be lectured for making a mistake, but to be lectured before the entire clan. That was by far much worse.  
  
The clan's leader continued. "There's no telling what could have happened to you. Strange people have been wandering around lately. You've been warned just like everyone else in the clan, why would you still, knowing this information, disappear like you did?"  
  
Kurapika raises her head slightly to answer. "Well. I just wanted to do something. I fell asleep without realizing it. and when I woke up it was late. and you where already looking for me."  
  
"You can't go off doing things as you please. There are rules to follow and rules exist to keep you safe." He sighs shaking his head. "And just like any other member of the clan that breaks a rule, you'll have to be punished. I know it was a mistake but still you did leave without informing anyone on where you would be, not to mention you left in the middle of one of your lectures." He looks back at the other members of the clan. "The clan will decide your punishment."  
  
The members of the clan all nodded their heads in understanding, then starting thinking of something that would be fit. It couldn't be something too harsh for such an innocent mistake. There thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Kurapika's stomach growling.  
  
Kurapika nervously rubs her stomach. "Sorry."  
  
Sakri nods his head, completely understanding the situation. "That's right, Kurapika skipped breakfast to meet up with me. She probably skipped lunch as well."  
  
The clan leader smiled down slyly at Kurapika. "Is that so?"  
  
*******  
  
The Kurata clan was all seating around one another, laughing and talking as they ate. Everyone looked to be in good spirits; talking about things they had done that day. The food looked like some of the most wonderful things to be able to eat. Kurapika sat at the side by Sakri a miserable look on her face. She was the only one not eating. "This is too crewel a punishment."  
  
Sakri laughs patting her on the back. "I kind of like your punishment."  
  
Kurapika frowns at him bitterly the words of the clan leader playing through her head. "The entire tribe such for you long and hard Kurapika, they did a great job and found you without a single scratch. I believe that we should hold a feast in honor of your safe return!" Cheers broke out of the Kurata clan, the leader continued. "But. Kurapika cannot eat a single thing."  
  
Kurapika growled bitterly at remembering what he had told them. "He knew I hadn't eaten all day. what's more. he said that only food that had good smells to it could be cooked, and made me sit in the kitchen while everyone was cooking it. This is agonizing."  
  
Sakri smiles nodding his head. "You're right, I'm glad I'm not in your situation."  
  
Kurapika gives Sakri a pleading look. "Do you think you can save some leftovers?"  
  
"And risk myself getting the same punishment as you? I don't think so."  
  
"Stingy!" She turns away looking back at the others. "No one else in the clan ever got a punishment this mean."  
  
She frowns to herself, her clan had been worried because there where rumors of strange people being seen lately. And since those rumors had surfaced other started to follow, of people going missing without reason, or of people being found dead. The tribe has had a meeting over it not that long ago. No one in the clan had been lost, and they intended to keep it that way. Lots of precautions where taken, and Kurapika had forgotten about all of it until now.  
  
Kurapika turns towards a glass of water near her belong to another Kurata member. Before she had gone to sleep she had thought she had seen the reflection of a man in the water. "Someone's shadow. in the water."  
  
Sakri looks Kurapika over curiously. "Water? What are you talking about?"  
  
Kurapika looks back at him, quickly making up something else. After all, there was no reason to worry the clan over something that could very well be nothing. "The water. it's been low recently. because it hasn't rained for a while."  
  
Another member of the clan laughs at Kurapika's comment. "Rain water? You think of the oddest things at the strangest time Kurapika." Kurapika smiles gingerly at the response as the clan member continues. "You don't have to worry about it much longer. The clouds came in fast this evening. It's rain without question tonight."  
  
Kurapika nods her head slightly. "That's good then. nothing for me to worry about."  
  
Her heart sinks. The word the knowledge keeper of the Kurata clan told her reminding her of something else. "If you get even a scratch on that book!"  
  
The book! She had completely forgotten about it! It was still where she had fallen asleep that day, and what's was worse it was going to rain. It would be ruined without question. The punishment she would receive from having something like that happen would be far worse then what she was going though now!  
  
*******  
  
Kurapika sits up in her bed. All the other younger members of the Kurata clan where also in the room, sleeping in their own beds. After making sure no one was awake she quickly gets out of her bed, walking towards a window and opening it, only being able to swing one leg out before being interrupted.  
  
"You're going to get in trouble." Sakri mumbled half asleep.  
  
Kurapika frowned continuing on her way. "I'll be right back! No one will notice."  
  
She lands skillfully on the ground, quickly running to the shadows as to not be seen by the older members of the tribe, who where still awake. She didn't look at all happy with what she was about to do. "Sneaking off in the day time to avoid Hisa-sensei's lectures is one thing. but sneaking off at night... I've never done something this stupid before. Especially the rumors going around. and lets not forget the shadow I saw in the water. everything in me is telling me to go back."  
  
She stops when she sees the knowledge keeper with the other three instructors. "I really didn't know she would disappear for the day. If I would have known I would have just kept her in the records building."  
  
Ichiro smiled shaking his head. "What can you do? Kurapika's just like any of us. everyone one of us has wandered off and worried the tribe without realizing it. It's a part of growing up Takara."  
  
Takara smiles warmly at the thought. "I suppose you're right. she's still a child after all." She picks up a book that was laying at her side holding it in front of her. "But even for a child she's smart, and her interest in knowledge amazes me."  
  
Ichiro frowns at the book. "Another one? Is there ever a time where there isn't a book by your side?"  
  
Takara giggles softly holding the book next to her. "I can't help it. I love them. there's nothing in the world I enjoy more then sitting in the records room amongst the books. they're like children to me."  
  
Ichiro laughs. "You're crazy!"  
  
Kurapika lowers her eyes to the ground. "I have to go get it back. I can't make Takara upset." She continues on her way, still unsure of what she was about to do but determined to do it. After all, Takara was always letting her get away with things. She couldn't let something happen that would hurt her. It would be simple enough. Kurapika knew well where the place was and could quickly get there even in the dark. Then she would come back, what was so hard about that?  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Well that's it for chapter two ^^o I'm interested in hearing what everyone has to say about it. Some notes to follow up the story.  
  
Original characters. yes this fic has them, I couldn't avoid adding them, and since I really don't like adding original characters into fanfiction I was hesitant to write this fic. But since it can't be helped and I really wanted to write this I decided to have them. I didn't want to make any family related characters, but if Kurapika's tribe had no family members, what where the chances of him staying with them? Or even decided to make herself suffer on behalf of gaining revenge for them. So I decided to do it this way, and for me it worked out really well. No one in the tribe besides the clan leader knows what their relations are to each other, therefore making the bond between each member strong, without the barrier of family to divide them. Of course there had to be some superior members, so the four instructors where made. The whole clan is like family to Kurapika, giving her the perfect relationship for me to work with. One that would not interfere too much with the actual character.  
  
Trying to write a younger version of Kurapika was a little difficult. As Kurapika has obviously matured a lot since that time. I needed her to be a little more childish because she is younger, but at the same time be able to see this child believably being about to grow into the person she is right now. My head was spinning x.x my first draft she turned out having a personality like Killua, and the second Gon x.x, it took a while before I finally ended up with the younger Kurapika you are reading now ^^;;; I believe that I made a workable transition to child. of course, I could be wrong ^^o  
  
Kurapika as a girl. yes I know that Kurapika is a guy XD which is why I explained at the beginning of this chapter that in the story he would be a girl. I got involved in Hunter X Hunter back when Kurapika's gender was an unknown issue, and I became a fan of both female and male Kurapika. I guessed he was most likely a boy, since Togashi did like to draw pretty girly looking guys. (Like in YYH, Level E) but I kind of liked the idea that Kurapika might be a girl better =P I don't know why it just seemed more interesting ^^o  
  
-Kurapika Suki 


	3. Chapter 03

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter dose not belong to me, neither do any of its characters. I am just a fan of the series who likes it enough to spend time writing fanfiction on it ^^ so enjoy and such =P  
  
Additional Notes: Okay you may want to read this before starting into the story. As you might want to be informed that for this particular series of HxH fanfiction I am writing, Kurapika is a girl. I've done plenty of fics with Kurapika as a guy (and fics where you just don't know what he is) and I wanted to write one with Kurapika as a girl. So if you have a problem with that, don't read simple as that.  
  
This fic also deals with the tender area of Kurapika's past =/ I know it's not an easy thing to write about and pass off as believable but I will try my best to see if I can make a past for Kurapika that will work and not distort the story too much. I also know that this isn't the first time a fic on Kura-chan's past has been produced, but I still think that it will defiantly hold some kind of originality in it.  
  
Oh yes, I almost forgot, there is a paring in here. sorta I guess. Kurapika X Kuroro  
  
Keep in mind that this is also my first time writing a fic that's not a humor fic YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED with all that said and done (I believe that is everything) enjoy the story ^^  
  
Hunter X Hunter Can You Remember Tears?  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Kurapika stood still in the dark night. She had made it back to the place she had been earlier that day, but even in the darkness it was clear to see one thing. "It's gone." The spot where she had put the book down was empty. All the area around it was empty. Kurapika knew she hadn't taken it back with her she had left in such a hurry, and she remembered clearly where she had left it, and to her shock and horror, it was no longer there.  
  
"What could have happened to it!? Thinks like that just don't vanish into thin air!" She begins to search the ground but is still unable to spot it, she soon gives up, stopping her search. It was pointless to look over area she already searched. "I don't understand." She frowned thinking the situation over. There was only one explanation for this. "Someone took it!"  
  
She quickly gets to her feet, walking back in the direction of her village. "I bet it was Sakri." Her footing stops once again. ". what if it wasn't Sakri? Or anyone from the village?" She pushes the thought aside walking back. "How could it not be one of them? I think too much into things."  
  
There is a clash of thunder as the rain finally begins to fall to the ground, drenching the young Kurata from head to tow. "Perfect. this is just wonderful." She shivers holding her arms and running under the shelter of several tear branches, which in truth, did very little to keep her dry. "How am I supposed to sneak back inside now!? I'm tread water all over the place, they'll know I was out when it was raining."  
  
She frowned, scanning the area around her. "I guess I could think about how to do that later, and think of how to get out of the rain first. if I remember correctly." She smiles when she spots the small cave in a hillside in the distance. It was much closer then the village was, and most possibly much dryer then where she was now. "It should work. I can think of what to do in there."  
  
She runs over to it, her arm over her head shielding the rain from her face. In moment is at the opening ducking inside the small dry area. She seems relived for only a few seconds before flopping to the ground in frustration. "Geeze. I've had too many bad things happen to me today. what else could go wrong?"  
  
She almost falls dead when she sees what was to meet her eyes next. A dim light, a dim light was coming from deeper within the small cave. In the last was a shadow, a shadow that belonged to whoever was in the cave near the light. Kurapika slowly gets to her feet backing out of the cave. "No one stayed in here before. and I've been to this place many times."  
  
She stops when her back feels the cold rain from the storm taking place outside of the cave. "Shoot. I really don't want to go back into the rain. but I'm not going to take my chances here."  
  
She takes one step outside, but quickly jumps back in after hearing a familiar sound from inside the caves. It was the sound of a page being turned, something she heard many time in the knowledge house of the Kurata tribe. "Pages. someone's reading?" She quietly creeps inside, doing her best to keep from getting noticed. "It can't be."  
  
Every step closer she took towards the faint light the more her heart pounded in fear, the more her mind told her to go back. The feeling that was inside this cave. it was colder and more chilling then the rain outside. After what seemed like an eternity she found the source of light, being careful stay close to the wall to avoid being seen. There sitting in front of a dull candle lit lantern, was a black haired man. He didn't look all that dangerous, defiantly not an old person, probably only in his late teens. With his nose in a book of all things. It was difficult to see what Kurapika was so worried about.  
  
Kurapika kept her eyes glued on the figure's face. He looked calm, almost at peace, even though the wind was howling outside the cave, a musty, fowl smelling odor filling the cold air around him with only a flicker of light to guide his eyes. He looked as content as a cat basking in warm sunlight. "Just a man. he doesn't look all that dangerous." She shivered again, still not being able to shake the cold feeling she was getting that seemed to come from him.  
  
Her eyes narrowed when they fell onto the book he was reading, it was none other then the book she had risked getting in trouble again to come back and get it. "He took it!" Kurapika watched him bitterly. This person had just gone and taken something that wasn't even his, and had the nerve to actually open it up and read it! Of course. he probably had just stumbled upon it. but he still should have known that someone must have put it there, it's not like they fell out of trees.  
  
The man sighed as he looks up from the book, a slightly bothered look on his face. "How long are you going to watch me?"  
  
Kurapika stood as stiff as a statue after hearing this, the man knew that she was here, and she hadn't made a single sound she was sure of it, she had been careful.  
  
The man shook his head, a slight look of annoyance on his face. "You're disrupting me, it's harder to read with you distracting me."  
  
Kurapika growled at the comment. She hadn't made a noise of any kind. "Disrupting!? How am I disrupting you!?" She quickly covers her mouth, she had snapped back without realizing or thinking about it. Perhaps she should have skipped so many of Hisa's manner and behavior classes.  
  
The man frowns when no one steps out into the open, he goes back to reading. "Fine. Do as you like." He turns the page, starting into the book once again.  
  
Kurapika grinds her teeth as she pushes herself away from the way. This was ridiculous! Letting a person like this worry her! Of course it wasn't as if there where no reason for her concern. After all, he had known of Kurapika's presence probably since she had entered the cave. Even so, he didn't look harmful in anyway, after all he was just reading a book that DIDN'T BLONG TO HIM!  
  
Walking into plain view she stops in front of him staring at him, the man looks up from the book, staring back at her. Kurapika's gaze interrupting his reading again no doubt. Kurapika pointed to the book he was reading still a little nervous. "I need that book back."  
  
The man hummed in understanding. "The kid that left the book behind."  
  
"Not on purpose! It was an accident. and if my clan finds out about this one I'll probably be locked away in a room for months!" She frowned brushing the water off of her clothes. "And since it's not yours. or mine for that matter. I need you to give it back to me. So that I can return it to its owner."  
  
The man nodded his head in understanding. "Of course I'll return it to you."  
  
Kurapika seemed relived, the whole incident looked as if it where going to be difficult at first, but it was actually turning out quit simple. "Really!? Thank god. the last thing I needed to do was get punished again."  
  
"After I'm done reading it of course.'  
  
Kurapika's quickly snapped an annoyed response. "Done reading it?!? I don't have that kind of time!! If I don't bring it back t-." She stopped, taking a moment to let what he had said sink in. "You. you're actually reading it? Such a complicated book?"  
  
The man nods his head going back to it. "It's something I haven't read before. It's interesting."  
  
This was the first time Kurapika had found someone to be interested in the same topic as she was, even Takara the member of her clan that loved books more then anything was more interested in reading fantasy novels. "Wow."  
  
"You find this impressive?"  
  
Kurapika sits down in front of him knowing it may take a while for him to finish the book, there was no need to her to stand and wait. "I do."  
  
The man seemed to smile at her words. "Why?"  
  
"How could I explain why? It's just something I haven't seen before. someone reading the same thing as me." Kurapika continued talking, curious as to who this person was. "You're not from around here. are you a traveler?"  
  
"I guess you could say that." He answered without looking up from the book.  
  
"Where are you from?" This question Kurapika didn't receive an answer to, perhaps it was a more touchy subject. "Are you alone?" Kurapika secretly hoped that he was traveling alone, after all, two strange travelers were far more intimidating then just one, but then again. "It must be lonely traveling alone."  
  
"I'm usually travel with other people, I came here to be alone for a while."  
  
Kurapika smiled. That was good, he was alone, and from t sound of it he probably wouldn't be here all that long. All she had to do was wait for him to finish reading the book. "Kurapika." The traveler looked over at her questionably. "My name's Kurapika. What's yours?"  
  
The man chuckled slightly, only a moment ago he kid had been scared stiff of him, but the moment she had found out that he had been reading something she enjoyed reading as well, her mood had completely changed. "Kuroro."  
  
"Kuroro? I've never heard a name like that before. I like it."  
  
********  
  
"Kurapika. Kurapika! Kurapika get up!!"  
  
Kurapika slowly opened her eyes to the voice calling out to her. She hated being woken up so early by Sakri all the time, he was such a pain. "Go away Sakri. wake up other people before me. I'm tired. I can't get out of bed."  
  
"Kurapika!! I'm not Sakri, I'm Ichiro. and you're not in your bed either. You're outside sleeping in front of the building you should be in!"  
  
Kurapika sleepily sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What?" She looked around her, she definitely was in front of the Kurata's home for youth, but what was she doing here? She didn't remember falling asleep here. "I was in a different place then this when I fell asleep."  
  
Ichiro frowned helping her up. "You're lucky I wake up so early. if the clan found out about this one. what were you doing outside of your room anyways? Sleep walking?"  
  
Kurapika shook her head. "I don't sleep walk! . but. I don't know what I'm doing here." He rubbed he head, trying to remember. "The last thing I remember. I was." She frowned, she had been far away from the village waiting for that guy to finish reading her book. She must have fallen asleep waiting. She looked up at Ichiro nervously. "In my bed sleeping." She sneezed, her body not taking lightly to being out in the rain list night.  
  
"You're soaked through. you were out all night weren't you? What were you doing all that time?"  
  
Kurapika enviously looked to the side. "Well."  
  
Ichiro sighed as he turned and started walking away. "It can't be helped." He turned looking back at her. "Come on, I'll get you cleaned up. You're just going to get sick if you stay like that. I'm surprised you're more sick then you are right now."  
  
Kurapika sighed pushing herself up, stopping when she felt her arm touch something soft. She looked over, picking it up, it was the book, wrapped in a cloth to keep it safe from the rain. That's right. she had fallen asleep waiting for Kuroro to finish with it. Had he brought her back here?  
  
"Kurapika, hurry before someone other then me discovers you out here."  
  
Kurapika quickly ran up to him, walking alongside him. "Sorry. I was just. I'm still a little tired."  
  
Ichiro smiled down at her. "Maybe some breakfast will wake you up."  
  
"Breakfast?" Kurapika's stomach growled loudly in response, Kurapika holding her stomach a little embarrassed.  
  
Ichiro laughed at the response. "That's what I thought. You must be starving. Eating nothing yesterday then having to sit through a feast. Then sneaking off in secret at night."  
  
"I didn't sneak off in secret. I was just. . sleeping walking like you said."  
  
"Fine, don't tell me what you where doing all night."  
  
"It's not that!. it's just if I told you. you might get angry. and the clan would become worried over nothing."  
  
Ichiro smiled at her slyly, patting her head. "It's that bad is it?"  
  
"It's not. it's nothing."  
  
Soon Kurapika was at Ichiro's, cleaned up and dressed in his dry clothes, eating a small breakfast as he dried out her soaking wet clothing. "I'm surprised you're not so sick you wouldn't wake up"  
  
"I wasn't caught in the rain THAT long." She informed him between bites. She swallowed, smiling quietly. "Thank you for helping me out Ichiro- sensei."  
  
Ichiro turns towards her, a slightly embarrassed smile on his face. "Ichiro is just fine, Ichiro-sensei is too formal, just Ichiro, Ichiro."  
  
Kurapika frowns closing her eyes. "But you're one of the four instructors. I have to call you sensei.it's one of the rules."  
  
"You should talk about obeying rules! Little delinquent."  
  
"I'm not that bad!"  
  
Ichiro sighs sitting in front of her. "Today's classes are going to be merged, because of Hisa-sensei and my argument the village leader said that we should try teaching our classes together. so we could see for ourselves the difficulty each member goes through."  
  
Kurapika laughs when she hears this. "I wasn't the only one that got in trouble yesterday!"  
  
Ichiro nodded his head. "She appealed to have me removed from my position again. Hisa-sensei. what a pain. she really dislikes me as an instructor." He leans back, lying down on his back, his hands behind his head. "I don't know how I'm supposed to survive teaching along side her. that bossy woman."  
  
He sits up, holding his finger up to Kurapika. "I thought that we would start out with a basic swordsmanship class, followed by a lecture on battle tactics. How does that sound?"  
  
Kurapika also leans back, having finished her small meal. "It sounds fine to me. but Hisa-sensei may not like that idea."  
  
Ichiro laughs evilly. "I know. the old banchi will be ticked, teaching her girls to fight!" He quickly regains himself. "I mean! She's going to have afternoon to teach her classes." He frowns scratching his chin. "I wonder how well Sakri will do. last time he took one of her cooking classes he set the kitchen aflame."  
  
Kurapika laughed at the comment. "I remember that!! Sakri was in so much trouble. Hisa-sensei's eyes turned crimson every time she saw him for a whole week after." She smiled warmly, looking down at her hands. "That Sakri. always doing stupid things to impress people."  
  
********  
  
Ichiro stood in front of the younger Kurata clan members, who where all seating in front of him. Listing to him as he explained the basic principals of handling weapons. "You must trust your weapon as much as you trust your closest friend. It will defend and fight for you as long as it is able to draw blood, but with each battle you weapon will become weaker, watch for this, fighting in a battle with an already broken weapon assures your lose."  
  
Hisa grunts, interrupting Ichiro's lecture. "They shouldn't be getting into so many battles that their weapons will become that weak. Are you teaching them to defend themselves or to become an army?"  
  
Ichiro frowns turning back to her. "Don't interrupt me! It's difficult enough to keep their attention."  
  
"Because you're boring to listen to."  
  
"Because they're children and would rather be doing something else then sitting."  
  
Kurapika sighs turning to Sakri, who was seated next to her. "This isn't going well."  
  
Sakri shakes his head. "Those two will never get along. Hisa-sensei holds grudges forever. she'll never forget having Ichiro as a student. he always played pranks on her and was a pain to handle. and now he's an instructor in the same level as her. Something hard to believe considering he was such a delinquent as a kid. Of course, the clan leader was also considered a delinquent when she taught him as a young boy."  
  
Kurapika looks back at Hisa, talking quietly to herself. "Just how old is she!?"  
  
Sakri shakes his head. "I don't know. "  
  
"You two!" Sakri and Kurapika both jump at Hisa's sudden intrusion into their conversation. "Talking with one another when a teacher is talking, that's disrespectful."  
  
Kurapika frowned closing her eyes and turning away from her. "You two where just fighting anyways. Why do we have to listen to that?"  
  
Ichiro claps his hand to get everyone's attention. "Alright, everyone pick up your weapons, lets get started."  
  
They younger Kurata members do as their told, glad to be able to do anything but sit and listen to people talk. Ichiro lifts his arm, motioning over to Sakri. "Sakri, come over here for a moment."  
  
Sakri nods calling over to him. "I'll be there a minute!" He turns back to Kurapika talking quietly. "Kurapika. I need to talk to you. tomorrow before classes start, meet me outside the village. by the lake."  
  
He waves to her, running over to Ichiro, Kurapika seems confused. "Talk to me? What about? Sakri!!" She sighs when she sees him ignoring her. ". what's that all about."  
  
"Isn't it obvious? After all, it is clear that you're Sakri's girl." An annoying voice of another male classmate nagged Kurapika.  
  
She frowns, turning and glaring at him angrily. "It's not like that! Sakri and I are just friends that's it! T-MO-DA-CHI."  
  
Another boy nodded his head, agreeing with Kurapika. "She's right, they're just friends. After all who would want someone like her as a girlfriend. It would be like going out with another guy."  
  
Kurapika growls at them. These two boys where annoying as hell, always getting on everyone's nerves. "You're asking for it!"  
  
Before she knew it the one that had first insulted her was behind her, grabbing into her ponytail and pulling her back, how she hated that ponytail. "Don't even think of beating us up like last time! If you make a single move I'll cut your hair off."  
  
The girls that had managed to catch hold of the scene gasp in shock, as it was proper for Kurata girls to keep their hair long, even Kurapika, the tomboy that she was, knew that. Such a threat was feared by the girls, and these two used it on them all the time when picking on them, but this was the first time they had tried it on Kurapika, she usually beat them up before they could even get close to her. Even though Kurapika really wasn't the fighting type, she didn't stand for being pushed around.  
  
Kurapika closes her eyes a smirk on her face. "You don't have the guts. You know you'll get in trouble for doing something like that. It's just a bluff."  
  
"You think I'm bluffing!? I'll really do it!"  
  
Kurapika laughed crossing her arms. "Go ahead and try. I dare you to do it! Chicken." Kurapika winced as she felt her hair being pulled again, each strand pulling as the sword cut through them one by one.  
  
The girls screamed and quickly ran towards the instructors, catching their attention. Hisa was the first to realize what was happening. "You two!! What are you doing!? This is what happens when you give children weapons!!"  
  
She runs up to Kurapika scooping her up into her arms. "What have they done? You poor girl, your beautiful hair. don't worry Hisa-sensei will be sure to punish them for you."  
  
Kurapika shook her head, the now short hair itching her neck. "It's alright. I didn't like it long anyways."  
  
*******  
  
Kurapika sat in front of Takara, who was quipped with a pair of scissors, cleaning up the messy cut the boy had done into a more decent style. "I can't believe you just let them do that to you. I knew you didn't like your hair in the first place but."  
  
Kurapika frowned trying to keep her head still. "If I would have fought back I would have gotten in trouble. I didn't want to go without food again. I thought it was better they get in trouble then me."  
  
Takara smiled shaking her head. "You're becoming more mature every time I see you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Takara finishes up her work, turning Kurapika around. "So, how are you enjoying your book so far?"  
  
Kurapika looked a little shocked, as if remembering something. "That's right. the book." She had fallen asleep waiting for Kuroro to finish reading that, he must have taken her back to the village, helping her avoid a lot of trouble. "I should go thank him."  
  
Takara seems confused. "Eh? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Thank you for the hair cut." She quickly turns and leaves, headed towards the door, if she moved quickly she would be able to meet him before her afternoon lectures.  
  
"Where are you going?" Takara calls after her, slightly worried over the young Kurata's antics.  
  
"To eat lunch!"  
  
Takara smiles as she watches Kurapika leave, shaking her head. "Liar."  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Well that's the end of another chapter ^^o notes to follow the story.. O.o. I don't think I have any today. hummm uuhhh well, the scene where Kurapika's hair is cut, is actually taken from a life experience. But instead of a sword and axe was used . I guess that's it XD Again thanks for the complements I've received on this story ^_^ having people enjoying my work makes me work harder ^^v  
  
-Kurapika Suki 


	4. Chapter 04

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter dose not belong to me, neither do any of its characters. I am just a fan of the series who likes it enough to spend time writing fanfiction on it ^^ so enjoy and such =P  
  
Additional Notes: Okay you may want to read this before starting into the story. As you might want to be informed that for this particular series of HxH fanfiction I am writing, Kurapika is a girl. I've done plenty of fics with Kurapika as a guy (and fics where you just don't know what he is) and I wanted to write one with Kurapika as a girl. So if you have a problem with that, don't read simple as that.  
  
This fic also deals with the tender area of Kurapika's past =/ I know it's not an easy thing to write about and pass off as believable but I will try my best to see if I can make a past for Kurapika that will work and not distort the story too much. I also know that this isn't the first time a fic on Kura-chan's past has been produced, but I still think that it will defiantly hold some kind of originality in it.  
  
Oh yes, I almost forgot, there is a paring in here. sorta I guess. Kurapika X Kuroro  
  
Keep in mind that this is also my first time writing a fic that's not a humor fic YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED with all that said and done (I believe that is everything) enjoy the story ^^  
  
Hunter X Hunter Can You Remember Tears?  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"It's you again." Kuroro looks up from his book to again lock eyes with the young Kurata.  
  
Kurapika walks up to him tilting her head to the side. "Another book? Where did you get this one? Do you have a bag full of them somewhere?"  
  
Kuroro smiles as he closes his book and stands up. Looking down at her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to visit you. I'm glad you're still here. I would fell bad if you left without me getting the chance to thank you." She holds her arms behind her back closing her eyes and speaking softly. "Thank you. You got me out of a lot of trouble by helping me get home last night."  
  
Kuroro couldn't help but grin at the younger girl's politeness. Kurapika continued, her expression turning slightly annoyed. "But. why did you have to leave me outside in the rain? I could have gotten sick!"  
  
Kuroro smirked, shaking his head as he sat back down and opened his book to continue reading. "Would you have preferred that I left you here?"  
  
Kurapika gingerly shook her head. "No." She walks up next to Kuroro sitting down beside him. "How long will you be here? You're still here after all. if you had started walking in the morning you would be long gone by now."  
  
"I don't know how long I'll be here. It should be too long."  
  
"Are you waiting for someone?"  
  
Kuroro narrowed his eyes. "More so. waiting for something to happen."  
  
Kurapika looks puzzled by the comment. "Waiting for something to happen? What's going to happen around here?"  
  
Kuroro looks up from his book back at Kurapika. "What happen to your hair?"  
  
Kurapika scratches the back of her neck. "I got into an argument with someone and they cut it on me. don't worry though they got into more trouble then I did."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Kurapika gets to her feet, dusting herself off. "Anyway. I have to get back now. Hisa-sensei will get angry if I don't show up today. especially after what happened yesterday." She waves to him as she leaves. "I'll come later."  
  
Kuroro watches the younger girl leave quietly. "I hadn't expected to be found so easily." He sighs hanging his head, looking to the side. "But. how can I get rid of her when she's not my opponent and is just wandering around?" He turns his attention back to his book. "At least she's not that bad. I would hate to have been spotted by a noisier kid."  
  
*******  
  
"1, 2. 1, 2. Put your backs into it girls, 1, 2, 1, 2." Hisa stood in front of the group, clapping her hands in a rhythm for them to follow as they washed laundry.  
  
Sakri grumbled miserably. "Cooking is one thing. sewing is one thing. cleaning is one thing. washing clothes is one thing. but." He cries out in frustration holding his head in the air. "Doing them all at once!? That's insane!!!"  
  
Kurapika worked beside him, and seemed to be doing just fine. "Hisa- sensei's multitasking classes are a little stressful when you first start. but after a couple of years-"  
  
"YEARS!?!?"  
  
Kurapika sighs as she calmly tries to catch Sakri's attention. "Sakri. Sakri. Sakri listen to me for a second. Sakri."  
  
"This is impossible!! I bet she can't even do it! And she's making us do it!"  
  
"Sakri!! Will you listen to me! Your timer!"  
  
Sakri frowned turning back to her. "Timer?" He looks at his side to see a small timer ringing. "AHHH!!! How long has that been making noise!?"  
  
Kurapika shook her head. "Almost two minuets I think."  
  
"Why doesn't someone tell me these things!? Na! What the hell what that timer for anyways?"  
  
"You're food."  
  
"Food? AHHHH My cooking!!" He quickly runs back, knocking the washing bucket over, splashing water all over Kurapika.  
  
Kurapika sighed as she silently whipped the soap out of her eyes. "Baka."  
  
"It's all smoking!!"  
  
Hisa frowned over at him. "Start over, none of you are leaving each and every one of you have done this properly."  
  
The girls sigh as they look over at one another. "We have to wait for them to finish. but we're almost done. even Kurapika looks close to being finished."  
  
Hisa turns towards the girls in shock. "You three are finish, that's not a shock to me, but Kurapika??" She turns to see Kurapika's meal already done, her area cleaned, the mending finished and Kurapika herself, doing the last task, hanging the laundry to dry. "Unbelievable."  
  
She runs up to Kurapika grabbing her from behind and holding her in her arms. "Amazing, you where able to do it so quickly and with so little mistakes today!!! You must have had some real motivation."  
  
"Motivation." Kurapika smiled slightly, she had wanted to finish so that she could go and pay a visit to Kuroro again. Of course he would probably just be reading the whole time she was there, but still. it was just nice to be able to see someone different, the clan barely got visitors of any sort, and it had been the first time Kurapika had actually got to talk to someone outside her clan. "I guess so."  
  
Hisa could never be more proud of her worst student then she was at this moment. "Kurapika you're finally growing up!" She frowned holding her away from her when she realized Kurapika was soaking wet, and in turn making her robes soaked as well. "Why are you so wet?"  
  
Kurapika looks over at Sakri, who was not fighting with another of his many tasks. "Sakri splashed me with the water from the washing tub when he-"  
  
"Splashed you!?!? Sakri splashed you with water!? The boys just won't stop picking on you will they??"  
  
"Actually-"  
  
She set Kurapika down. "Go on, you girls are finished. You're all good girls, you don't have to stay here with the nasty boys. Don't worry Hisa-sensei will make good work of them."  
  
The girls laugh as they quickly turn and run away, glad to not having to be forced to stay any longer. Kurapika smiles warmly to herself. "I'm finished. I have the rest of the day to do whatever I please."  
  
*******  
  
Kuroro smiles pleasantly at Kurapika. "You've come back."  
  
Kurapika stops in front of him blushing slightly. "I said that I would come back. I should come and see you before you leave right? You're a traveler after all."  
  
"That's right." He looks back at his book. "I won't stay here forever."  
  
Kurapika sits down again watching him. "What do you do here all day? Just read?"  
  
"No, I have ways of occupying myself."  
  
Kurapika looks up at Kuroro with interest. She didn't know why she wanted to know so much about him. "What have you call all this way far? Just to wait for something to happen? Is this something important? What's going to happen? What is it to you I mean?"  
  
Kuroro smiles to himself. "I will get something that I want."  
  
"Oh? What's that?"  
  
"A unique treasure. One of the wonders of the world."  
  
"Wonders of the world? Wow. it must be great."  
  
*******  
"Goodnight." The younger Kurata members chimed as Ichiro dimmed the light, putting them to bed.  
  
Ichiro turned to all of them before leaving the room. "Don't cause a ruckus this time! If I have to come in here one more time to get you to settle down!"  
  
"Nami started the fight last time! She threw her futon at my head!"  
  
"You called me a baby! You started it!!"  
  
Ichiro sighs as he tries to calm them down again. "Stop arguing. you're supposed to be sleeping."  
  
"But I'm not tired."  
  
"To bad. you don't have a choice." Ichiro sticks his tongue out as the youngsters, teasing them on their misfortune of having to sleep earlier then he, he then leaves closing the door behind him.  
  
Kurapika looks over at Sakri, asking the question that had been nagging her all day. "Hey. what did you want to talk to me about? It sounded important."  
  
Sakri moans looking over at her, he looks rather stressed from the long day. "Ha? Talk to you? I thought I said I would tomorrow."  
  
Kurapika sighs, Sakri always seemed to misunderstand things when he was so tired. "You did! I'm just confused as to why you would want to talk to me like that. You set up something like that for a reason right? It's not a normal conversation."  
  
Sakri nods his head. "Yeah, I have something good to tell you."  
  
"Good? What do you mean by that?"  
  
One of the other boys in the room point at the two jokingly. "Hey! Kurapika! Sakri's going to confess to you!?"  
  
Kurapika's face turned a deep red. "Confess to me!? Ten you idiot!! Why would Sakri do something like that."  
  
Sakri yawns rolling over to sleep. "Don't make me kick you ass Ten, it nothing like that. just a normal conversation before I leave."  
  
Kurapika lifts her head when she hears this. "Leave?"  
  
Sakri grumbles as he slowly drifts off to sleep. "Damn Hisa-sensei. saying I was doing everything wrong. she must have made me redo everything about a million times. tired."  
  
Kurapika's question remains unanswered and Sakri drifts into sleep. Kurapika does the same, closing her eyes and trying to go to sleep. "Leaving? Is Sakri going on a trip?" It wasn't the first time Sakri had left the village, after all he was a boy, the boys where always taking trips all over the place to get or do things and work. It the girls like here that seldom left the comfort of the village. But Sakri had never chosen to talk to her before leaving before.  
  
There was the sound of someone getting hit as a futon again goes flying, shortly followed by whining. "Ichiro-sensei!! Nami did it again!!"  
  
******  
  
Ichiro sighs in frustration as he shuts the door behind him. "Hopefully they'll sleep this time. Why does this always have to be so difficult? I wasn't nearly as annoying as these kids when I was put to bed."  
  
Takara laughs. "How could you say that? You where one of the worst!"  
  
Ichiro walks over to Takara sitting in a chair next to hers. "How was Kurapika? She wasn't upset over her hair was she?"  
  
"That girl? Of course not, was quiet cooperative when I was cutting her hair too, even joked about the incident."  
  
Ichiro sighs again, holding his head. "I only turned my head for a moment. Ahhhhh Hisa-sensei went on forever about it."  
  
"She appealed to have you removed from your position again."  
  
"What else is new? I don't think a day had passed where she hasn't. Picky." He looks back over at the door leading to the supposedly sleeping younger members of the clan. "I wonder how long it'll be till I have to go in there and calm them down again."  
  
Takara closes her eyes, her expression changing. "I've heard another rumor."  
  
Ichiro's eyes leave the door and turn to her. "Rumor? Another body?"  
  
Takara shakes her head. "Someone mention that there where some people wandering about, asking them about crimson eyes."  
  
Ichiro mouth the words out slowly. "Crimson eyes? Why would someone be looking for crimson eyes?"  
  
"I don't know. but it worries me. The Kurata clan are the people of the crimson eyes, these people are looking for us." She turned her gaze to her hands on her lap. "I know it's probably nothing, and I'm just worried over nothing. After all I could just be over reaction over the roomers. but that doesn't change the fact that someone is looking for our clan."  
  
Ichiro interrupts her before she can say anymore. "Alright, I get the picture. I keep a closer eye on them."  
  
"Thank you. I would be devastated if something where to happen to them."  
  
*******  
  
Kurapika stood at the edge of the lake waiting patiently. "What's taking him so long? You think that if he had something important to say he would have come quickly."  
  
"Surprise attack!!" Kurapika turns just in time to see Sakri jump her from out of nowhere, pummeling into her and knocking her back into the water.  
  
Kurapika glares over at the grinning Sakri. "What do you think you're doing!? Calling me over here then pushing me into the water!" She grabs onto Sakri's arm, pulling and flipping him over into the water, then dunking his head in. "I thought you had something important to tell me!"  
  
Kurapika is pulled under the water and Sakri grabs onto her leg, pulling her under and himself up. She smiles she he sees Kurapika's angry expression surface. "You gotta do something about you're feet, you always leave them un guarded for attack."  
  
Kurapika spits water in his face. "You."  
  
Sakri dunks her head back under the water. "Lets get out of the water."  
  
"Idiot! You're the one that put us here in the first place!"  
  
The two drag them selves to the edge, Sakri pulling himself out first. He stands up, watching Kurapika pull herself out. ".I'm leaving soon."  
  
Kurapika sits down by the waters edge, trying to get the water off of her. "Leaving? For how long?"  
  
"I don't know. I may never come back"  
  
Kurapika stops, looking over at Sakri. She hadn't been expecting a response like that. "Never come back. why? What are you leaving for?"  
  
Sakri smiles as he turns looking at Kurapika with a proud expression. "Hunter."  
  
"Hunter?" Kurapika had heard very little about the people called hunters, and knew almost nothing about them despite the fact that they where strong and well recognizes and/or feared.  
  
"I'm going to become a hunter. A Blacklist Hunter" He lowers his head, starting to explain more. "Once a become a hunter, I'll be very busy. I don't know if I'll be able to come back here." He looks to the side. "I know it'll be a long time. but it's my dream."  
  
Kurapika looks down at the ground. "I see." One of her closest friends would be leaving to become a hunter, and even he didn't know how long it would take. She looks back up at him. "When are you leaving?"  
  
"Kurapika, I want you to come with me!"  
  
Sakri had said another thing that Kurapika hadn't been expecting. "Come with you?" Did he fully understand what he was asking her?  
  
"Of course, you're good, you've got a lot of fighting potential! It should be no problem for you. You'd be one of the best. We'll become hunters together."  
  
Kurapika slowly gets to her feet, fighting. he was leaving everything, the entire Kurata clan to go and fight. "I'm good at fighting. but I don't like fighting. I only fight when I need to."  
  
"Still."  
  
Kurapika shakes her head. Why would Sakri want to go and be something like that? The clan was supposed to stick together, to never be apart. Why would he leave for such a title? "Why do you want to leave and become a hunter anyways?"  
  
Sakri clenches his first. "Hunters are powerful people, I want to be powerful. I want to be able to protect everyone who's close to me. Like you Kurapika."  
  
Kurapika crosses her arms, turning to the side. "I don't need you to protect me."  
  
"Please come with me!"  
  
Kurapika lowers her head. She couldn't do something like that, even if she wanted to go, she would only end up being in Sakri's way. "I can't go. Becoming a hunter is your dream. but it's not mine. I don't want to be a hunter. I can't leave the clan. I have to stay here."  
  
Sakri nods his head in understanding. "That's okay. I understand." He smiles placing his hand on her head. "Then I'll come back for sure. I have to visit you don't I?"  
  
Kurapika slowly nods her head. "I guess so."  
  
"Hey, cheer up, don't be too upset about me leaving."  
  
Kurapika stubbornly turns away. "I'm not upset. Why would I be upset over you leaving? Klutz!"  
  
Sakri laughs. "Maybe one day you'll change your mind. If you do, I'll be at the finish line waiting for you."  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Ara. so tired u.u time for me to sleep soon ^^ but I finally got another chapter finished ^_^v. I'm glad that people have been liking this story so far ^_^ it's great to hear people say so many good things about it ^^ Think will begin to pick up In the next chapters though.  
  
Comment on this chapter. Kuroro's kind friendly, but as I observed in the manga and TV series, he's nice to people he wants something from (like Neon) and although he really doesn't want anything from Kurapika, he still is tolerant towards her.  
  
-Kurapika Suki 


	5. Chapter 05

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter dose not belong to me, neither do any of its characters. I am just a fan of the series who likes it enough to spend time writing fanfiction on it ^^ so enjoy and such =P  
  
Additional Notes: Okay you may want to read this before starting into the story. As you might want to be informed that for this particular series of HxH fanfiction I am writing, Kurapika is a girl. I've done plenty of fics with Kurapika as a guy (and fics where you just don't know what he is) and I wanted to write one with Kurapika as a girl. So if you have a problem with that, don't read simple as that.  
  
This fic also deals with the tender area of Kurapika's past =/ I know it's not an easy thing to write about and pass off as believable but I will try my best to see if I can make a past for Kurapika that will work and not distort the story too much. I also know that this isn't the first time a fic on Kura-chan's past has been produced, but I still think that it will defiantly hold some kind of originality in it.  
  
Oh yes, I almost forgot, there is a paring in here. sorta I guess. Kurapika X Kuroro  
  
Keep in mind that this is also my first time writing a fic that's not a humor fic YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED with all that said and done (I believe that is everything) enjoy the story ^^  
  
Hunter X Hunter Can You Remember Tears?  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"EH!?!? You're drenched again!?!?" Ichiro quickly pulls Kurapika inside, giving her some clothes to change into. "How did you manage to get wet this time!? It's not even raining?"  
  
Kurapika looks quietly to the side. "Sakri pushed me into the lake."  
  
"Sakri?"  
  
"But it wasn't bad, we where just playing!" She quickly added in before her first choice of words landed Sakri in trouble.  
  
"Is that so?" He takes Kurapika's wet clothes hanging them to dry. "What were you two doing over there? I thought that you weren't supposed to leave the village, and I believe that is NOT in the village."  
  
Kurapika started drying her hair, an upset look on her face. "He wanted to tell me something."  
  
Ichiro pauses, slowly turning back to her. "He told you he was leaving to become a hunter. am I right?"  
  
Kurapika looked up at Ichiro in astonishment. "How did you know?"  
  
Ichiro smiles as he walks over to her. "I was the one that gave him permission to go, when you're that young you need to have guardian consent to be able to take the test."  
  
"Why would you do such a thing!?" Kurapika demanded, slightly annoyed. After all, this wasn't anyone that was leaving this was Sakri.  
  
Ichiro laughs under his breath. "Are you mad at me for doing so?"  
  
"Not really mad.. Just annoyed."  
  
"I guess this means you chose not to go with him?" He shrugs his shoulders not seeming at that surprised. "I thought as much."  
  
Kurapika lowered her head, looking down at the floor. "I don't know why I won't go with him. He seems important to him but. I can't leave. and I don't know why."  
  
Ichiro lifts Kurapika up, placing her on his shoulders. "Come." Kurapika is not sure of what to make of Ichiro's actions, what has he doing now?  
  
Ichiro takes her outside. "Becoming a hunter is an incredible journey. Lots of things could happen, things that can affect your future, thing that can affect the way you think of your past. It's an ambition that many grasp for and very few manage to catch. It's a hard test without question. Made for people strong like Sakri and you."  
  
He stops outside of the village, turning back to it. "But you Kurapika, choose to stay here instead of go, and both me and Sakri understand why. And it's curios to me that you wouldn't know why you yourself choose to stay."  
  
Kurapika looked at the side. "What is there to understand? I refuse to help my close friend in obtaining his dream. I choose to stay behind and not help him at all." All she could see was her ignorance and fear towards him leaving and becoming a hunter and leaving the clan. "I can't help him."  
  
"Kurapika chooses to stay because she's strong."  
  
Kurapika hadn't been expecting a response like that. "Strong?"  
  
"It takes a lot of courage to become a hunter, it takes just as much to stay behind."  
  
"Ichiro." She wasn't used to Ichiro talking so seriously. Of course he spoke seriously when it came to combat, but when it came to matters such as these he was usually lacking.  
  
Ichiro continued. "You may be a skilled fighter, and you may have the potential to become one of the most powerful people in the clan but. You are still a girl, and because you are you put your clan before yourself. Like Hisa-sensei, Takara-sensei, and all the other woman of the Kurata who have gotten offers to leave but chosen to stay. What you want most is to protect this clan from danger. To keep it safe from all harm. You can't do that when you're so far away. You keep your clan above your own happiness, because you love it so much, and would do anything to keep it safe."  
  
He closes his eyes, not sure if he was all that good at explaining something like this. "You want to stay and protect the people you love."  
  
*******  
  
Takara stared down at Kurapika a little confused. "A book on hunters? Why would you want a book like that?"  
  
Kurapika looked to the side, she and Ichiro were the only ones that knew that Sakri was leaving to become one. After all it was forbidden for a member of the tribe to take such journeys, and Sakri would be running away so that he could go. "I want to know about them. Ichiro-sensei says hunters are more powerful then him. it's sounds interesting."  
  
Takara hums in astonishment. "Hunters hu? Those are complicated people. There are a lot of different hunters, and different people that are hunters. I'm afraid that is I gave you a book like that you would be drown in its complexity."  
  
"It's okay, I'm not confused by books so easily." The things that usually confused her where certain actions people took, and actions she herself did.  
  
Takara smiles back at Kurapika, her voice warm. "If you insist. After all, you're just reading a book on them, it's not as if you are leaving to become one."  
  
Takara takes a moment to find a book off one of the many shelves, handing it to her. "Here. This should have everything you're looking for."  
  
Kurapika bow to thanks her. "Thank you, I'll bring it back as soon as I'm done with it."  
  
"Kurapika. why would you want a book on hunters?" Takara tries asking again, hoping this time to get the actual answer.  
  
Kurapika gives her a smile. "It's just as I said, it sounds interesting to me. " She then leaves the building. Takara sighs. "She's not telling me again. maybe Ichiro knows. he seems to be closer to her then I am."  
  
*******  
  
Sakri is lying down in the grass next to Kurapika, who was sitting with her legs crossed reading the book. He frowns poking at her. "You read to much. you're going to turn into a nerd if you're not careful."  
  
Kurapika glares over at him. "You should talk! You don't read at all."  
  
Sakri laughs nervously. "Books make my head spin, I can't read them as quickly and as well as you."  
  
Today there were no classes for the two to attend, and now, there wasn't really much for the two to do. Sakri wouldn't be leaving for two weeks more, so the two had lots of time to spend with one another yet.  
  
Sakri sits up, looking over at Kurapika. "I'm going to give you a parting gift before I go."  
  
Kurapika frowns, turning from her book, looking over at him. "You don't have any money to buy me anything, don't make promises you can't keep."  
  
Sakri shakes his head. "I already have it! I don't have to buy it."  
  
"Oh? Where did you get the money for something?"  
  
"I didn't buy it, I made it."  
  
"Made it?" She nods her head. "That's right, you make things with metal and stuff." "I can make thing very well. Just the other day Takara said that I should make her some jewelry to wear."  
  
Kurapika still didn't look all that amused, she was still upset with Sakri with his decision to leave the Kurata clan. "Oh? And what did you make for me?"  
  
"It's not finished yet, but it's half done."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I can't tell you! It's a surprise, Idiot." He leaned back in the grass, a frustrated look on his face. "But. I'm having trouble getting them to match."  
  
Kurapika frowns. "Match? What would you need to match?"  
  
"Because, it would look stupid if you had earrings that didn't match exactly."  
  
"Earrings?"  
  
Sakri quickly jumps to his feet, pointing accusingly at Kurapika. "You dragged it out of me!!!"  
  
Kurapika laughs smiling and sporting a victory sign with her fingers. "Wasn't hard either!"  
  
"Tricky."  
  
Kurapika tilts her head to the side. "So. why earrings?"  
  
Sakri smiles witfully as he begins to explain. "Because Takara told me that girls like jewelry. And since a necklace might get in the way while your fighting, and a ring will hurt if you happen to punch me in the face. I went with earrings. Pretty smart hu?"  
  
Kurapika laughs at his answer. "You think of everything, don't you Sakri."  
  
"Are you making fun of me?"  
  
"It comes naturally."  
  
Sakri changes the topic off of Kurapika making fun of him. "Anyway. I wanted to give you something that you would be able to remember me by, since it may be a while till I come back."  
  
"Why would I want to remember you?"  
  
"You want to remember me don't pretend that you don't!"  
  
Kurapika smiled turning back to him. "I've got something to give you before you go to. Here" She sticks her tongue out, making an ugly face. "What do you think? You like it?"  
  
Sakri laughs shaking his head. "I liked you're old face better."  
  
"You don't like the new and improved me? Jerk, I'll never speak to you again."  
  
Sakri shakes his head. "You won't forget about me when I'm gone will you?"  
  
Kurapika frowns. "Why are you bringing this up now? You're not leaving for two more weeks?"  
  
"If you don't answer me now I'll ask you again everyday for two weeks."  
  
Kurapika grabs onto Sakri's ear pulling it. "You better not! That would be annoying!" She sighs letting go and looking at his face. "Of course I won't forget. I don't forget things easily."  
  
Sakri gets to his feet. "I easily forget things. but you and the rest of the clan. I won't forget about either." He takes off, running back to the village nearby.  
  
Kurapika closes her book, getting to her feet. "Two weeks."  
  
*******  
  
"So that's why you're not acting like yourself today. A friend of yours is leaving." Kuroro concluded, his nose actually out of a book.  
  
Kurapika nods her head. "To become a hunter."  
  
"Hunter? Do you understand what that is?"  
  
Kurapika closes her eyes, of course she sort of knew what a Hunter was, she was reading a book on the topic after all. "I don't know everything about them. but from what I know. they're great."  
  
Kuroro smiles at her. "Would you expect anything less from your friend?"  
  
Kurapika shakes her head. "No. if he became a Hunter it would be great. It's what he wants to do, and they're powerful and great. It would be good if he managed to make it. I can understand why he wants to become one. but still."  
  
"Just like everything you're going to experience in the future, things need to be taken one step at a time. You'll come to understand the situation better, and when two weeks are up you'll be happy to see him going on a journey to obtain his dream. Maybe even be envious of him. What ever the case, I'm sure of one thing, you won't regret seeing him leave."  
  
Kurapika sighs, knowing well that Kuroro was perhaps right. "I guess so."  
  
"I'll be leaving soon as well, I can't stay here forever after all."  
  
Kurapika's heart sank, she had forgotten that Kuroro was a traveler and in being so would start to travel again. "That's right. you'll have to go as well."  
  
"You'll have to go back to occupying yourself in the way you did before you came and started talking to me." He goes back to reading. "I'm sure I've been distracting you from things you should be doing."  
  
Kurapika clutched her chest over her heart. Why. why was it beating so quickly when she heard this? She knew from the beginning that Kuroro was going to leave at some point, why would this be bothering her so much? Hearing him tell her he was leaving hurt her more then when Sakri had said it, and she had known Kuroro not nearly as long as she had known Kuroro.  
  
Kuroro turned back towards her, sensing something was wrong. "What is it?"  
  
Kurapika lowered her head, not showing him her face. "I don't know. I don't know what it means. what does it mean when your heart beats so fast it feels like it's going to break.it hurts enough to make me cry."  
  
"Kurapika."  
  
Another voice from in the distance interrupts the two. "Kurapika? Kurapika where are you?"  
  
Kurapika quickly gets to her feet. "Sakri!" It wouldn't be good if ANY member of her clan found out she were talking to this strange traveler. She turns towards Kuroro quickly having a short farewell. "I'll see you some other time. Hopefully you'll sill be here."  
  
She takes off in the direction of Sakri's voice, hopping to meet up with him far from the area she was in. It wasn't long before the two ran into one another.  
  
Sakri seems relived that he had been able to find her, but at the same time looked worried over something as well. "Kurapika. where have you been!? Hisa-sensei's been looking for you! If you don't go back to town she's going to suspect that you've been leaving!"  
  
Kurapika gets a horrified look on her face. "Really!?" If Hisa-sensei found out that she had been spending most of her free time outside of the village, Hisa would lock her in a room and throw away the key without a doubt. She quickly begins to run back to the village. "What am I supposed to do!?" As she got closer to the village she could hear Hisa calling out for her. She was yelling so loudly. everyone in the Kurata clan could hear here, what would Kurapika's excuse be?  
  
She soon arrives at the village, taking a moment to catch her breath so that it wouldn't look as if she had run all the way here. She then called out to Hisa, responding to her. "Yes Hisa-sensei. what is it?"  
  
Hisa turned back to see Kurapika standing not that far behind her. "Where were you? What took you so long?"  
  
Kurapika pulled her book in front of her, holding the back towards Hisa, hoping that she wouldn't be interested I the title of the book. "I was just over there reading this book, I was so caught up in it that I didn't hear you calling me until just now. it's really interesting."  
  
Hisa stared at her as if trying to read what Kurapika was saying was true or not, then shakes her head. "Both you and Takara. the world could be ending and you wouldn't noticed."  
  
Kurapika sighs in relief, glad to be out of the hot seat. She holds the book back at her side. "So, why were you calling for me? Do you need me for something?"  
  
Hisa shakes her head, walking off. "No. I didn't need you for anything."  
  
"Didn't need me?" That didn't make sense at all, why would you call for someone so loudly if you didn't need him or her. "If you didn't need me then why did you call me?"  
  
Hisa didn't look all that well, she looked as if a heavy worry was on her shoulders. "I had an bad feeling. it makes me uneasy. as if something terrible has happened. You where the only member of the tribe I could not find, so I thought something terrible had happened to you."  
  
"A bad feeling."  
  
Hisa nods her head, but despite her worried mood, pats Kurapika lightly on the head. "Don't worry about it. It's just an old fool like me growing senile no doubt." She turns walking away. "But. I still can't help but worry about you and the others. Be careful. and please stay within the village. It would lift a terrible burden off my shoulders if you just stayed here."  
  
Kurapika watches her leave in silence. It seemed everyone in the village knew she was constantly leaving the village.. Of course it was a small clan, things like this where realized quit quickly, but did nothing about it. As if they didn't mind her leaving all the time.  
  
Kurapika turns to Sakri, who had been watching everything not far behind her. "You told her didn't you!"  
  
"I did not. You know I wouldn't do such a thing."  
  
Kurapika sighed turning back to Hisa. She had a confusing character, and was at times impossible for Kurapika to understand.  
  
"HISA-SENSEI!!!" One of Kurapika's female classmates ran past Sakri and Kurapika, stopping and panting for breath in front of the older member of the clan.  
  
Hisa looked shocked to see her. "Nami? What is it? Did something happen."  
  
She points a shaking finger in the direction she had come from. Her voice shaky, barely unable to speak. "Outside of the village. in broad daylight. in the open. I found him. Ichiro-sensei..."  
  
"Ichiro? What about that pest? What is he doing now."  
  
Nami shakes her head, tears streaming down her face. It wasn't at all like that, it was something completely unbelievable. ""Ichiro-sensei. he's dead!"  
  
Both Kurapika and Sakri's eyes widen in shock.  
  
Hisa's face grew into a horrified expression. She grabs onto her arm dragging her in the direction he was pointing in. "Dead? Are you sure!? How did this happen!! Answer me!"  
  
Sakri grabs onto Kurapika's arm, following and dragging her along. Kurapika was too shocked to react properly. "Dead."  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Finally finished that one XD I don't know why but I had horrible writers block writing this chapter x.x but I'm glad I'm finally finished it XD  
  
Again, thank you for the reviews ^^ I really appreciate getting them XD and I'm happy that I got almost no complaints about Kurapika's gender in this fic ^^o  
  
Notes regarding this chapter. hummm.. I'm just relived to finally have got over my writers block XD! Now I can post another chapter for everyone to read ^_^ Hopefully, chapter 6 will not take a long.  
  
-Kurapika L. Suki 


	6. Chapter 06

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter dose not belong to me, neither do any of its characters. I am just a fan of the series who likes it enough to spend time writing fanfiction on it ^^ so enjoy and such =P  
  
Additional Notes: Okay you may want to read this before starting into the story. As you might want to be informed that for this particular series of HxH fanfiction I am writing, Kurapika is a girl. I've done plenty of fics with Kurapika as a guy (and fics where you just don't know what he is) and I wanted to write one with Kurapika as a girl. So if you have a problem with that, don't read simple as that.  
  
This fic also deals with the tender area of Kurapika's past =/ I know it's not an easy thing to write about and pass off as believable but I will try my best to see if I can make a past for Kurapika that will work and not distort the story too much. I also know that this isn't the first time a fic on Kura-chan's past has been produced, but I still think that it will defiantly hold some kind of originality in it.  
  
Oh yes, I almost forgot, there is a paring in here. sorta I guess. Kurapika X Kuroro  
  
Keep in mind that this is also my first time writing a fic that's not a humor fic YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED with all that said and done (I believe that is everything) enjoy the story ^^  
  
Hunter X Hunter Can You Remember Tears?  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Sakri grabs onto Kurapika's arm, following Hisa and Nami, dragging Kurapika along with him, Kurapika was to shocked to think or react. "Dead." How could Ichiro be dead, he had just talked to her that very morning. He didn't look sick at all, he was perfectly fine.  
  
Maybe this was a joke, Nami was known to make jokes to scare people before, this could just be another.  
  
Nami fell to the ground, refusing to take another step forward stopping Hisa in her tracks. She swallows barely able to speak. "I don't want to go any farther."  
  
Hisa knelt down next to the shaking girl. It was clear she was scared stiff, and didn't want to see what she had already stumbled across. "You don't have to, just stay here." Hisa gets to her feet, continuing forward.  
  
Kurapika is reluctant to take another step forward. A terrible feeling had over come her, and was making it hard for her to move. Sakri lets go of her. "You can stay here if you want."  
  
He turns to follow Hisa, but Kurapika grabs onto his arm stopping him. "I'm coming too." She was determined to push forward, she couldn't just stay here and not know what happened. This was too important to her. "I don't want to stay here."  
  
Sakri nods in understanding, then continues forward, Kurapika follows close behind. I didn't make sense, he had been well, just fine. just as he always had been, nor was he a clumsy person, he couldn't have gotten into an accident of some sort. Not to mention he was one of the stronger Kurata members, something like this was unbelievable.  
  
She stumbles falling to the ground, her mind running faster then her own feet, she had neglected to watch her footing. She slowly pushes herself up, slightly ashamed that she had been so careless. Her hand touches something cold and wet, she brings her hand to her face a red liquid staining them. "Blood?" She turns to the ground, finding the grass covered with traces of blood. "The blood stains. it looks like he was fighting someone."  
  
"Kurapika!" Kurapika is snapped back to what she had been doing by Sakri's voice. She turns towards him to find him standing with Hisa near something. She slowly gets to her feet, her body shaking, her eyes starting to fill with tears. "Ichiro."  
  
The ground was literally covered in blood, slowly steeply slowly and carefully she approaches the unmoving body. Hisa seemed to be in shock, not sure what to make of the situation. "What happened? What could have done this?"  
  
Kurapika kneels down next to the body. It was him, there was no mistaking it, he body was mangled, he looked terrible. Sakri turned back to Hisa. "Someone killed him."  
  
"Why would someone kill him!? Ichiro had no enemies. he was a well liked member of the clan, I was the only one that disliked him." Hisa tried to explain, hoping that who ever had done this was not from the clan.  
  
Kurapika squints her eyes, there was something wrong. It wasn't just that fact that someone close to her was dead, their body mangled in front of her. It was his face. there was something wrong with his face.  
  
Sakri shook his head, he didn't understand the situation. "If someone wanted to kill him wouldn't they make it look like an accident so no one would be suspicious? Why would they leave him like this!?"  
  
Kurapika touches Ichiro's cold face taking a closer look, it didn't take her long to find out what was wrong. "His eyes. his eyes are missing."  
  
*******  
  
The entire clan is once again called together, this time to discuss what had happened to Ichiro and what they where supposed to do about it. The clan leader seemed to be contemplating the mater deeply. "There's no doubt in my mind. Ichiro was murdered."  
  
Confusion and horror filled the members of the Kurata clan. Something like this was unbelievable, especially when it was someone as well liked as Ichiro, the clan leader continues, not yet finished. "Who ever did this to him is powerful, and want themselves to be known. Attacking and killing someone in broad daylight. Who ever it was wasn't afraid of being seen, and they left the body. they wanted it to be found."  
  
"Why would someone do this though!? What's the point?"  
  
The leader shook his head. "Ichiro showed no signs of having contact with anyone outside of the tribe, the person who killed him was a stranger to Ichiro. someone he didn't know. Also, I supposed that Ichiro's unique mutilation had something to do with it."  
  
"What dose that mean?"  
  
Kurapika interrupted the clan leader before he could explain. "His eyes. they where gone."  
  
The clan grew silent, not saying another word. The clan leader shook his head, this wasn't as easy issue to discuss for him. "We don't know what the meaning to taking his eyes was, but it's not a fact that can go overlooked. Until this incident is fully understood. No one is to leave this village at all. There will be no exceptions."  
  
One of the Kurata members interrupts him, not entirely taking a liking to his new order. "But. if we can't leave the village how are we supposed to collect our crops? It's close to harvest."  
  
"How long will it be like this?"  
  
Many questions started to rise within the clan. The entire incident socking and scaring them, making them all unsure of why it had happened, or what was going to happen in the future.  
  
The leader tried his best to calm and clear everything up. "Calm down! We don't have an answer for what happened but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be cautious. This is a threat to us, I won't loose another member, going outside the village is too risky! For now it needs to be this way."  
  
*******  
  
Kurapika lay quietly on her bed, for the entire day the tribe had kept a close eye on her to be sure that she wouldn't leave, even Sakri wasn't lenient enough to let her go off just once. It was nerve wreaking. It's not as if she ran off everyday. just more then usual lately. but that was because Kuroro was there to meet, someone with an interest similar to hers, someone for her to talk to.  
  
She rolls over, looking over at Sakri who was staring over at her refusing to look away for a second enough to let her slip away. She was never going to be able to leave if this continued. She grumbles glaring over at him. "Don't you sleep!? You're going to make yourself ill if you keep staying awake like this."  
  
Sakri seemed just as annoyed as Kurapika over the fact that he was awake. "I can't go to sleep! You'll try and run off again."  
  
"Who says I'll do that? It's the middle of the night."  
  
"You've left at night before."  
  
"That was different, and that was only one time."  
  
"Why do you keep leaving anyway? You've never been gone this much before."  
  
Kurapika turns away, lying as if she would go to sleep. "It's nothing. I just need somewhere to think."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"You're looking to deep into it! You're going to make something out of absolutely nothing."  
  
"If it was nothing like you say it is, why are you so eager to go, even now with everything that's happened?"  
  
Kurapika closes her eyes, her body was weak, it had been a rough day for her, it had been a rough day for everyone. Ichiro was a well-loved member of the tribe, very friendly and trusting of people, he always had great belief in people's potential abilities and would always try to make that belief a reality, succeeding more then enough. It was mind numbing as to why someone would want to kill him. "I just need to let it all out. before I start crying again."  
  
Sakri stares at her in silence, unsure of what to say to her. Finally he rolls over looking away from her. "Get some sleep. maybe you'll feel better in the morning."  
  
It seemed like forever before Sakri finally drifted off to sleep, but even with him sleeping Kurapika didn't spring to her feet to leave. Instead she continued to stare at the ceiling above her. She knew now was as good a chance as any to leave, but still found herself having trouble even getting up. What was the point to her leaving anyways? It would just put her in danger and over all wouldn't solve a single thing.  
  
She forces herself up, quietly walking towards the window of the room. What would staying here do? There was no point in staying here and letting her self soak in everything. It would only be for a while, she would be fine. she just needed to get away from everything.  
  
*******  
  
Getting out of the village wasn't that hard, although everyone was on their guard Kurapika had managed to get out, only getting caught and sent back to her building three times.  
  
It was dark and cold outside, but it didn't seem to bother Kurapika at all, her mind was so confused and bothered that her surroundings meant little to her. This was her second time she had decided to wander at night, but the first time she had been scared stiff, suspicious of everything unfamiliar and even familiar to her, but now. her mind was on other things, she was off guard and didn't care. She just wanted to be left alone.  
  
Kurapika sat down alone in front of the lake, watching the calm waters ripple slightly. Her legs crouched close to hr body, her arms wrapped around them, she looked as if she was trying to make herself as small as she could.  
  
She wasn't a stupid person, she knew what ever had happened to Ichiro had happened for a reason of some sort. Probably not a pleasant reason but a reason no less, no one dose such a thing to a person without a reason right? His eyes. they where missing. that had to be something to do with it, but why would someone take his eyes?  
  
"You're up late."  
  
Kurapika jumped at the sudden interruption, quickly jumping to her feet turning towards who ever had spoken, relaxing and sighing in relief when she realized it was only Kuroro. "It's just you."  
  
"What are you doing here? I rarely ever see you out at night."  
  
"Rarely see me at night? Don't you ever sleep? You seem to be up both in the morning and night."  
  
"Shouldn't you be sleeping? Why aren't you in your village?"  
  
Kurapika looks to the side. "I needed some time to myself. but everyone's nervous and on guard. I wasn't able to get out until now."  
  
"Did something happen?"  
  
Kurapika nods her head, vaguely explaining the situation. "Someone from our clan was killed today."  
  
Kuroro narrowed his eyes, as if Kurapika's information had reminded him of something. "Killed?"  
  
Kurapika clenched her hands into fists, tightly shutting her eyes to keep back from crying. "Killed. for no reason that I can see, his body looked horrible. I could barely recognize him. when I first saw him it didn't look like a person at all." She caught her breath, her trying not to cry was working her up even more, she was upset, angry. why did this have to happen. "His eyes. they took his eyes! What reason would someone have to do that!?"  
  
Kuroro's face turned into a horrified expression when Kurapika opened her eyes. "Kurapika. you." Her eyes had changed from their normal color to a bright crimson, Kurapika herself didn't seem to realize her anger over what had happened had triggered them to change. He falls to his knees now at Kurapika's height grabbing onto her shoulders looking directly at her face. "You! You're a Kurata!?"  
  
Kurapika slowly nodded her head, Kuroro's expression making her a little nervous. "Yes." What did this man know about her clan? He looked horrified to realize this information, was something wrong with her being a member of the Kurata clan? Her eyes bright crimson died down to their original color, her anger being replaced by confusion over Kuroro's behavior. "Is there something wrong with the Kurata clan? What do you know about it?"  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Authors Notes: hummm. sorry this chapter took a while as well XD I've been having trouble getting onto he computer again, but hey ^^ at least it's done right? Things are starting to change for Kurapika and the rest of the Kurata clan, I'm kinda nervous of writing the next chapters, as they will involve Kurapika's change of attitude. Of course this story DOES continue after the incident with his clan, as stated in the little explanation thingy for this story.  
  
And ending to the entire fic? I've been debating over what that should be. I haven't quit decided yet from the endings I could conjure up ^^o but for now. enjoy what I have of the story XD and I'm glad that people like it so far ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 07

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter dose not belong to me, neither do any of its characters. I am just a fan of the series who likes it enough to spend time writing fanfiction on it ^^ so enjoy and such =P  
  
Additional Notes: Okay you may want to read this before starting into the story. As you might want to be informed that for this particular series of HxH fanfiction I am writing, Kurapika is a girl. I've done plenty of fics with Kurapika as a guy (and fics where you just don't know what he is) and I wanted to write one with Kurapika as a girl. So if you have a problem with that, don't read simple as that.  
  
This fic also deals with the tender area of Kurapika's past =/ I know it's not an easy thing to write about and pass off as believable but I will try my best to see if I can make a past for Kurapika that will work and not distort the story too much. I also know that this isn't the first time a fic on Kura-chan's past has been produced, but I still think that it will defiantly hold some kind of originality in it.  
  
Oh yes, I almost forgot, there is a paring in here. sorta I guess. Kurapika X Kuroro  
  
Keep in mind that this is also my first time writing a fic that's not a humor fic YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED with all that said and done (I believe that is everything) enjoy the story ^^  
  
Hunter X Hunter Can You Remember Tears?  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Kurapika sat quietly among the other younger members of the Kurata tribe. This time Takara was at the head of the class giving them their lecture, or actually, reading a lecture from a book. Classes with Takara didn't happen very often, because Takara herself, even though she was deeply in love with books, was unbelievably disorganized when it came to teaching lessons.  
  
Takara was not quit her cheery self. Instead of reading her book to the others with great love and curiosity, she mumbled through them, as if they didn't interest her anymore. Even the people she was reading to looked bored. If the person reading wasn't interested, how could the people who were listening be?  
  
Kurapika looked to be in the same mood as the boys and even the girls attending the class. They were all itching for it to finish. Since Ichiro's death the boy hadn't had a full time instructor anymore, and where forced to work with the girls until Ichiro could be replaced.  
  
Ichiro. It had been three days. three days since Ichiro's murder. Three days since Kuroro's strange reaction to finding Kurapika was a member of the Kurata clan. Why would Kuroro give a reaction like that? And when Kurapika had asked him about it he had given her no answer at all. If he knew something about what was happening why wouldn't he tell her?  
  
Kurapika wanted to go back and question him on the situation. but it had been impossible for her to leave the village. That night was the last night she had been able to slip away. Now everyone was watchful, and one wrong move would alert the whole village.  
  
She turned towards Sakri, who looked as he would go mad if he had to be cooped up and forced to listen to this boring lecture any longer. Despite everything that had happened he still wanted to become a hunter. Soon he would disappear for Kurapika's life as well. It had been three days already, there was a good possibility that Kuroro had already left. of course Kurapika wouldn't be alone, after all she had her entire tribe... but still.  
  
Sakri was quick to notice that Kurapika was staring at him. He lifted his head gazing back in her direction talking in a low voice as to not interrupt the lecture. "What?"  
  
Kurapika turned away from him, she really didn't have anything to say to him, no use is getting in trouble for talking during a lecture for nothing. She frowned turning back. Then again. it would be nice to talk to someone about things. She opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted.  
  
"What is it Kurapika? You look like you're able to say something." Takara interrupted her, choosing a most inconvenient moment to look up from her book at he class.  
  
Kurapika's attention is once again on the instructor, slightly flushed over haven been caught not paying attention. "No Takara-sensei. I was just."  
  
"Where you planning on commenting on my lesson?"  
  
"No, not at all. I mean. not a bad complaint or no. a comment. I was just. and." She sighs giving up, she couldn't come up with a well enough excuse, and she had been caught off her guard too quickly.  
  
"Where you even listening?"  
  
Kurapika nodded her head. "I was. but I really couldn't tell you what you where reading to us."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because. Takara-sensei is mumbling too much. I can't understand a word you're saying."  
  
Takara narrowed her eyes, closing her book. Kurapika looked nervous, perhaps that wasn't the right thing for her to say. Takara lowers her head addressing the class. "You're dismissed. My lecture is finished for the day."  
  
Everyone looks relived for it to be over with, small cheers could be heard as everyone got up and started heading out of the room. Takara's voice interrupting the happy chatter. "Kurapika. stay here for a moment. I need to talk to you."  
  
Kurapika leans her head back in annoyance. It HAD been the wrong thing for her to say. Soon the room was cleared out and only Kurapika and Takara where left. Kurapika turned back towards her, and apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry."  
  
Takara shook her head, placing her book down. "No. it's alright. I could tell I was mumbling. but did nothing to fix it."  
  
"Then why are you keeping me here..?"  
  
Takara smiled warmly at her. "I need someone to talk to. do you have a minuet?"  
  
Kurapika nodded her head, it sounded like a personal matter. Kurapika had never talked to Takara about such things like that before. she was an instructor, and instructors seldom held such conversations with their students. Of course there was Ichiro who Kurapika had talked to about personal matters, but that was different. as Ichiro hadn't been a teacher long and Kurapika would often talk to him about such things before he was ever regarded as one.  
  
Takara walked up to Kurapika sitting down next to her. "How are things for you?" She smiles running her hands through Kurapika's short hair. "Did you even get the boys back for doing this to you?"  
  
Kurapika shook her head, smiling slightly. "I didn't bother, Hisa-sensei gave them more then enough punishment, besides. I don't mind having it short."  
  
"Really? I hope she wasn't too harsh on them."  
  
"No, she yelled more at Ichiro-sensei then she had at them so-" She stopped. that had probably also been the wrong thing to say. perhaps it was better for her to keep quiet in situations like this.  
  
Takara lowered her head. "Do you miss him?"  
  
Kurapika lowered her head, of course she did, how was she supposed to answer a question like that? Takara smiles at her. "You know. you where always Ichiro's favorite. When you where born Ichiro was only a little older then you are right now. You where the only baby that didn't cry when he went near them. so he would often come visit and play with you. Whenever you made an accomplishment Ichiro would brag about you. your first step. your first word. Everything."  
  
Kurapika looked surprised. This was the first time anyone had told her something like this, she knew of course that she and Ichiro were close, she had just not realized how close until Takara had mention it. "What about Sakri? I thought he was Ichiro's favorite student."  
  
"Of course Sakri was, but that doesn't mean you weren't still one of his favorites." She sighed lifting her hand, brushing the tears off her face. "It's hard to believe. he was such a lively person."  
  
Kurapika looked down at the ground. It was still hard to believe. Ichiro wasn't a weak member of the tribe, yet he had been killed! It was a fact Kurapika couldn't get out of her head, as burning at the fact that his eyes where missing. To find someone dead was one thing. but this.  
  
She thought back to Kuroro's surprised reaction to finding out she was a member of the Kurata clan. What was the significance in that information to him, why would he react in such a way then not tell her his reasons? Could he have something to do with what had happened? No, that was impossible, Ichiro had need been dead long when Kurapika had found him and Kurapika had been with Kuroro before hand, it couldn't have been him, it had to have been someone else.  
  
"Crimson eyes." Takara muttered quietly catching Kurapika's attention once again. "There where rumors of someone searching for the crimson eyes of the Kurata clan."  
  
"Rumors? From who? I haven't heard them before."  
  
"I think. that's why Ichiro's eyes where missing. and I think that's why he was killed."  
  
This didn't make sense, why would someone kill Ichiro for his eyes. Unique as they where it was still no reason to kill someone solely for the purpose of taking them. What use would a pair of crimson eyes do? But then again. Ichiro's eyes where missing. but that didn't mean that they where crimson at the time. Ichiro would have to be in a fight to get mad enough for his eyes to turn crimson. She stopped thinking any farther. "Ichiro had been in a battle before he was killed."  
  
That's right, there had been traces of a battle taken place, and Ichiro's body was badly wounded. It also looked as if the battle had taken a fair amount of time. they didn't kill him until Ichiro's eyes finally did turn crimson.  
  
"It's all about our crimson eyes." Even Kuroro had reacted to her eyes changing crimson, did he know that someone was targeting a Kurata for such a purpose? "But. why would you even want them.? It's not like eyes can be used in anyway. there's no purpose but to just take them. no one can be that cruel. can they?"  
  
Takara didn't say a word more. Kurapika again repeated her question. "Can they?"  
  
*******  
  
"Genei Ryodan." Sakri informed her between bites. Eating a sandwich while on his break from repairing the roof of one of the few Kurata buildings.  
  
Kurapika ran the new word through her mind, not quiet sure what Sakri meant buy it. "Genei Ryodan? What's that?"  
  
"Not what, who. A group of people who are nothing but bad news. There's been a rumor that they may be around this area. If anyone would kill Ichiro just to collect his eyes it's without a doubt them."  
  
"How come everyone hears these rumors but me?"  
  
"You're never around to hear them! You keep wandering off." He frowned leaning his head back. "To tell you the truth I don't know anything about them. well... except from what I've told you. and that really isn't much. I'm sure that if you looked into it you could find out more information. It's should be easy for you, you're good at things like that." He scratches the back of his head. "But. it's been three days already since Ichiro. well." He avoided saying it, jumping past the word. "It's couldn't have been them, it's just people over reacting. If it really was someone like the Genei Ryodan they would have attacked someone else by now, people like them don't sit around and wait, what would be the point for them to wait?"  
  
Kurapika turned her head to the side. "I guess so. I'm probably just looking into things too much again."  
  
"Don't worry yourself over such things, problems like this aren't for you to solve. Relax, think of something else. I know it's sad and it's a terrible thing to have happened. but you can't let it drag you down. If you let it drag you down, you're just going to end up making yourself miserable."  
  
Kurapika nodded her head, it wasn't an easy thing to forget or set aside that was true, but it wasn't something she could forget just yet. not without finding out the reason and the person responsible. Kuroro knew about the Kurata clan, perhaps he would know what was happening. She should ask him if he knew anything. I he was still around. he did say he was going to leave soon.  
  
Kurapika gets to her feet, turning to leave, Sakri's voice quickly stopping her. "Where do you think you're going?" Kurapika nervously turned back to him. Everyone in the village was still keeping an overprotective eye on her to be sure that she wouldn't leave. She had forgotten for a second that it wasn't that easy for her to get away anymore. "I. I was just going. Hisa-sensei. Hisa-sensei wanted me to do some things for her. I forgot until now. I should do them before she gets angry with me." She runs off, hoping to not discuss the mater any farther.  
  
Was it actually going to be possible for her to be able to get away without anyone noticing? Of course it was when not so money people where on guard, but some had relaxed over the three days, maybe there really was a chance. It was already dusk, it wasn't that long till nightfall. once it got dark was usually when Hisa did her role call with the younger members of the clan before putting them under lock and key. She could just slip away now and come back before that. No one would be the wiser, it was simple wasn't it? Of course it was, no one would miss her and it wasn't as if she was particularly needed at the moment. Nothing bad could come out of her leaving for a short while right?  
  
It didn't take long for Kurapika to slip her way past everyone. She was used to trying to sneak away from classes all the time, now her experience was finally coming into play. She stopped not far from the village. A cold feeling surrounding her. She slowly looked from side to side but found nothing of concern. Kurapika bit her bottom lip. It felt as if something was wrong. but everything looked fine. But. it felt as if someone was watching her. It was hard to explain really but that's what it felt like  
  
He frowned as her actions, pushed forward and leaving despite her intuition. She was probably reluctant to leave the village because of what happened to Ichiro, and was absentmindedly making herself worry over nothing. She continued, not taking a second glance back.  
  
An unfamiliar shadow watched the young girl leave, talking in a low tone. "She left the village. that's the signal."  
  
*******  
  
"Kuroro!! Oi!! Kuroro!!!" Kurapika stood where she had always met up with the stranger, and every time he had been there. but now when she actually needed him for something. She sighed hanging her shoulders. It looked as if he was already gone. "I wonder when he actually left. I was positive he would maybe have a clue as to what's happening."  
  
Who was she kidding, even if Kuroro really did know what was happening why would he tell her. After all when Kurapika had first asked him about it she had gotten no response. What made her think she could get one now? Of course. it didn't really mater all that much as he wasn't even here anyways.  
  
She closed her eyes turning towards the ground, for some reason Kuroro not being here hit her hard. why would she be so upset over a traveler leaving? It didn't make sense... it wasn't as if she didn't know he would leave from day, it wasn't a surprise to her. but still.  
  
"Kurapika."  
  
That voice! Kurapika quickly looked up from the ground to find Kuroro standing not that far from her. She smiled running up and standing next him. She had never felt so glad to see someone in her life. "Kuroro! You're still here! I thought that you left!" Her heart was beating quickly, how was it that she came to be so concerned over someone she barely knew? What did it mater really? He was here and had not left yet, that was good enough to satisfy her.  
  
"You where looking for me?"  
  
Looking? Kurapika had been so relived to see that Kuroro was still here that she had almost forgotten why she had come here in the first place. "That's right.. The other day. you mention the Kurata clan."  
  
Kuroro's expression turned serious, Kurapika continued. "You looked upset about something. tell me. what do you know about the Kurata clan? Do you know about what happened to Ichiro-sensei?"  
  
"Sensei? The one who was killed was your teacher?"  
  
Kurapika nods her head. "You have to tell me. what do you know about the Kurata clan. and. if you know who might have done this. I know you know something."  
  
Kuroro closed his eyes, placing his hand on his chin. "There could be a lot of possibilities to what happened? How are you sure that I'll be able to provide you with the right one?"  
  
"Genei Ryodan" Kurapika interrupted him, hoping to maybe catch Kuroro flinch in recognition to the name, but still he stayed just as calm and still as ever.  
  
"Genei Ryodan? Where did you hear about them?"  
  
"You know about them too?"  
  
"I know a fair amount of information on them, but why would you want it?"  
  
"I." She stopped short, she barely knew a thing about this group of people, she had only heard of them once by word of mouth. yet she was convinced just by hearing Sakri say it. "I know they're the one's responsible."  
  
Kuroro smiled at the young girls accusation. "You're quit smart for your age. To already figure out something like that. then again the Ryodan are a group of people that like to be known."  
  
"They're after our crimson eyes! Nothing else, that's all they want!" She looks down at her feet trying to hold back her anger. "It's stupid. how could someone do that? For what reason? Why would they want our eyes!?" Again she was letting her anger get the better of her, and she could feel her eyes change to their crimson color.  
  
Kuroro chuckled slightly knelling down next to her, carefully taking hold of her chin, making her look up at his face. "That answer is simple enough. It's quite obvious actually."  
  
Kurapika could feel her heart beat faster, this was the first time she had seen his face so close to hers. She held her breath, searching for the answer she knew Kuroro had. "Why?"  
  
"Beautiful." Kurapika stared at him, still unsure of the answer he was giving her. "The crimson eyes of the Kurata are one of the most beautiful things in the world."  
  
Kurapika flushed slightly. Beauty? Whenever a member of the Kurata clan got mad enough for they're eyes to turn crimson beauty was the last thing on everyone's mind. Running for high ground to get away from the enraged individual was usually top on the priority list.  
  
Kurapika gently pulled away from his grip. It was clear that Kuroro wasn't going to give her a strait answer, perhaps he really knew nothing more then what had had told her. She shook her head a little disappointed. "I should go back. everyone's probably looking for me."  
  
Kuroro stops Kurapika by placing his hand on her shoulder. "I can't let you go back to your village right now."  
  
"Why not?" Kurapika's body suddenly went limp as she fell unconscious.  
  
Kuroro catches her before she hits the ground, his attack unnoticed, in fact it looked as if he had done nothing at all. And as deadly the speed for the attack was, Kurapika remained unharmed, just knocked out. He leans her against a tree getting up to leave. "Because. I don't want you to die."  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Authors Notes: Waiii!! I must have gotten about 100 separate cases of writers block for this one x.x once I finished on paragraph, I didn't know how to start the next x.x Luckily I had a friend of mine cheering me on and ahem, threatening me to finish this chapter . so you should thank her for me finally being able to finish this chapter XD  
  
What else is there. ga x.x my computer time is almost up x.x I have to make this quick. I guess there's really nothing right now. except thank you to the people who are reading and enjoying this fic ^^ you make all the work worth it!  
  
-Kurapika L. Suki 


End file.
